Viuda Negra
by Maziixd
Summary: Un pequeño la apodó "Viuda Negra" ya que sus maridos morían luego de casarse. ¿ Existiría el hombre que no muriera luego de casarse con ella? ¿Se enamoraría de alguien? Cerca del final.
1. Chapter 1

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

.

.

Cada vez que iba a la cuidad todos la miraban, aunque ella le incomodaba un poco sabia disimularlo, bastante bien, por eso era hija de un conde. Fue criada de pequeña a tener una buena imagen, postura, hablar sólo cuando se lo pedían, ocupar ajustados trajes y ser refinada, toda una señorita. Pero ella no era así, ella era como una yegua le gustaba el aire fresco, ser libre, correr, nadar, reír, opinar, estar desastrosa; en su casa en el campo hacia todo eso: era libre. Como deseo desde pequeña pero una vez dentro, en la cuidad, era muy recatada era la hija de un conde. Pero como deseaba no serlo.

Vivía en una casa grande en el campo, es el recuerdo de su primer esposo, aquel sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, facciones gruesas. No era un tirano pero tenía su carácter duro y firme. Cuando acabaron su matrimonio se fueron a vivir ahí juntos con unos sirvientes, pero en la noche de consumar su matrimonio él murió de una extraña manera. Ella estaba lista para realizar el acto de amor pero cuando se acerco al cuerpo se fijó que esté no respiraba. Su primer esposo había muerto.

¡Oh! Dios no quería que tuviera esposo luego de que su primer cónyuge muriera varios fueron por su mano, y fortuna. Su padre maravillado por el acontecimiento de pensar que su primera hija fuera a casarse por segunda vez con un conde, un vizconde o un barón. Era un regalo de dios, no entendía como su hija podía decir que era una desgracia.

El segundo matrimonio fue con un conde, era alto, pelo y ojos de color rojizo de rasgos finos, todo un tirano, logro _conquistar _a la chica. Tenía miedo de consumar el matrimonio, odiaba a ese conde era agresivo con ella como hubiera preferido que estar con su primer esposo, el era delicado, la trataba bien quizás con el tiempo se hubiera enamorada pero su la muerte le trajo está desgracia. Tal como le pasó al primero le ocurrió al segundo. Su fortuna creció con la muerte de sus dos cónyuges. Su padre tan testarudo que no escucho los ruegos de su hija que quería quedar viuda, sabía bien que era mal visto y jamás permitiría que su apellido fuera mal hablado. Y el tercer matrimonio se hizo y vizconde fue el afortunado de tener la mano de la chica, y riqueza de ella, pero una vez llegó la noche su esposo murió, igual que los dos anteriores. Una verdadera tragedia, su padre no contento decidió casarla nuevamente pero todos sus maridos murieron antes de consumar el matrimonio, tuvo tantos maridos como fortuna que tiene ahora.

Su guardarropa se lleno de vestidos color negro que no vio la necesidad de comprar de otros colores si siempre al día siguiente de su matrimonio ocupaba el negro.

Caminaba a paso lento, no tenia apuro en llegar, su padre le diría que tendría otro marido y que este estaba interesado en su belleza, pero la verdad era que todos la buscaban por tener una gran fortuna y lo sabía. Un velo cubría parte de su cara que sólo dejaba ver sus labios perfectamente delineados y pintados de un color rojo.

Llegó a la casa de sus padres y la sirvienta la estaba esperando en la puerta por su llegada. Agradeció y siguió el camino, se lo sabía de memoria todos los meses era lo mismo, la sirvienta la esperaba, caminaba hasta el salón tocaba la puerta esperaba que su padre le permitiera pasar y luego venia lo peor conocer a su futuro marido.

_Tranquila_— se dijo a si misma. Aunque sus piernas se movían como jalea sus manos temblaban como si hubiera un terremoto en estas, tenía fe que su padre se aburriría de buscarle pareja y quedaría viuda de sus muchos maridos.

Abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaban sentados sus dos padres más sus hermanas cada uno en un sillón individual podía imaginar lo que dirían: _"Conocerás a tu esposo mañana" _diría su padre, "_En hora buena hija mía_" comentaría su madre y su hermana mayor intentaría hacer un chiste para calmar el ambiente tenso que se producía en esos momentos.

—Tienes veinticinco años y todavía no puedes conseguir un marido. ¿Qué va a decir la gente?, los chisme van a comenzar a correr y el apellido de nuestra familia se verá perjudicada— se acercó a la venta para ver el paisaje que entregaba esa mañana —Tu madre me ha dicho que las niñas como tú están deseosas de casarse—

—Padre discúlpame, usted sabe que me he casado muchas veces como para decir que necesito otro marido. Lo que diga la gente se que te importa pero… ¿no te importa más la felicidad de tu hija?— sus ojos amenazaban con salir las lagrimas —espero que me entiendas. Para mi no es agradable que mis maridos mueran y que pase un mes y tenga que casarme de nuevo— caminó hacia la puerta, tomó la perilla e iba a salir sin antes decir: —Me volveré a casar cuando me enamore, que lo veo imposible, además el dinero no me falta porque tengo la fortuna suficiente que me dejaron mis difuntos maridos así que podre sobrevivir— salió. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y cayó al suelo lentamente, sus lágrimas brotaron, la dureza que había formado con las muertes de sus cónyuges se había ido con la conversación con su familia. Se limpio las lágrimas y camino como toda una Tendo que era. Digna; siempre digna.

Cerró la puerta, pasó por el largo ante jardín que poseía la familia y llegó a la calle donde varios carruajes pasaban haciendo un gran estruendo por los golpes de las patas de los caballos contra el piso, eso le producía un gran dolor de cabeza. Intento ignorar aquel bullicio y siguió su camino a la casa.

Un niño corría por las calles llevaba sus ojos cerrados y cada vez que golpeaba a alguien pedía una leve disculpa y seguía corriendo. Primero choco y luego sintió que unos brazos que lo abrazaban para que se detuviera.

—¡Oh! Querido ten más cuidado cuando vayas corriendo por las calles, te puede atropellar un carruaje — le sonrió de una manera cariñosa. Siempre había deseado tener hijos pero con la maldición que tenía le era imposible.

Le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño y este sonrío de manera divertida, le faltaba algunos dientes al niño lo que hizo que ella lo mirara de una manera tierna.

—¿Usted es la viuda negra?— ella le miro como si buscara la respuesta en su mirada —Es que usted es igual a la araña—

—¿Porqué lo dices, acaso soy tan fea y peluda?— lo dijo en forma de burla

—Al contrario lady, usted es muy bella pero es igual que aquella araña que se come a sus maridos luego de aparearse—

Se calló por unos segundos, como ese pequeño de no más de siete años hubiera hecho una comparación un tanto rara, pero la verdad era que le gustaba ese apodo y se lo tomó con humor.

—Tú eres pequeño pero inteligente, dime ¿quiénes son tus padres?— tenía una cierta curiosidad por saber quiénes engendraron tal persona que a su corta edad podía asimilar las cosas de adultos, tenía fascinación por el chico. No respondió, debía haber peleado con su madre o padre y se hubiera escapado de la casa, recordaba que su hermana cuando peleaba con los padres siempre se escapaba y regresaba toda sucia. —Te llevaré a casa. Sólo dime donde vives—

—No se preocupe, estaré…

—¡No, no!— Grito horrorizada —No puedo dejar un pequeño tan inteligente como tú le pase algo en el camino, no lo permito— le golpeo la nariz con el dedo haciendo que el pequeño lograda sacar una risa.

—Está bien mi lady— le ofreció el brazo como todo un caballero pero ella era más alta —Disculpe, aun soy pequeño.

—Pero crecerás y podrás ofrecerme tu brazo, pero por mientras tu mano— ambos se fueron tomados de la mano, se podía ver que parecían una familia. Ella reía con las ocurrencias o anécdotas del pequeño o se impresionaba por las investigaciones que hacía en el establo de su casa. Él era todo un genio.

—Mi hermano me está buscando— apuntó hacia un caballero alto.

—Entonces pequeño te dejo aquí. Recuerda si te portas bien y haces todas tus investigaciones podrás, y claro si te dan permiso, venir cuando quieras a mi casa. Eres mi invitado de honor— el chico no se dejo esperar y la abrazó.

—Eres mi primera amiga— se sintió tan feliz al escuchar al pequeño hablar —también puedes venir a ver cómo van las investigaciones—

—Lo hare con gusto, amigo. Bueno es mejor que te vayas tu hermano te busca— el chico se fue corriendo a los brazos de su hermano y le contó las cosas que hizo y habló con la lady pero cuando se la quería mostrar ya no estaba, era rápida para irse.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

Luego de mi fic "_Realidad_" decidí hacer este, que lo tenía hace bastante tiempo en mente.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viuda Negra**

**Capitulo 2**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

Basado en la vida real.

.

.

Dio un sorbo a su té, la dejó a un costado y siguió revisando los, muchos, papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

—No sé por qué sigo revisando estos papeles—. Los tiró, aunque la mayoría cayeron al suelo —Sólo son de personas hipócritas que están detrás de mi fortuna. — Suspiro pesadamente —No los soporto ni me soportan, no veo por qué me invitan a esas estúpidas fiestas.

—Señorita. Cálmese le puede hacer mal— se preocupó la sirvienta que estaba limpiando el estudio

— ¡Bah! No soy una vieja de cien años para que le haga mal enojarse con ellos. Además se me ocurre una idea bastante interesante para que me dejen de molestar

Sonrió malvadamente, su mente ideó un astuto plan para que aquellas personas de gran posición social la dejaran tranquila de una vez por todas y lo haría en la fiesta más importante. Daria mucho que hablar y jamás seria invitada a unos de esos eventos.

Aunque el único problema eran sus padres que de seguro asistirían y le intentaría conseguir otro marido, ese era otro tema, no le dio mucha importancia la perdonarían con un presente.

Lamentablemente su familia también entraba en esa categoría de _gente interesada en las cosas material, _sobre todo su hermana Nabiki.

La única que se salvaba era Kasumi la hermana mayor de las tres, era una chica bastante sencilla, estaba casada con un doctor. Nabiki la hermana menor de está (Kasumi) era un mujer que llevaba las cuentas claras y sabia lo que quería, el dinero su vicio, y muchas veces en otros países llegaba a estafar _limpiamente _a un hombre.

Su madre era una mujer ya avanzada en edad que poseía un carácter sumiso y alegre, muy pocas veces se le veía enojada. Lo único que le molestaba era que sus hijas no estuvieran casadas, aunque no le interesaba mucho el dinero, pero siempre le gustaba recibir regalos de costos muy altos.

Su padre, un conde muy distinguido, era un hombre con un carácter alegre que daría todo por sus hijas, estricto en que ellas nunca dieran de que hablar, también era muy manipulable por su esposa.

.

—Señorita, creo que esta carta no debería de tirarla a la basura— la sirvienta era una gran amiga y confidente de la dueña de la casa

—Déjamela ahí. La leeré luego, quizás sólo sea mi padre pidiéndome que tengo que saber comportarme o mi hermana Nabiki pidiéndome que le empreste alguna casa del extranjero— se masajeo la sien, le daba una jaqueca insoportable al saber de alguna fiesta —. Necesito que le digas a Ringo que me prepare un caballo, saldré a despejar mi mente. Iré a cambiarme ropa— ya se iba del estudio —Otra cosa, no me digas señorita, odio que me digan así, además has trabajado para mi tantas años que ya somos casi hermanas sólo dime Akane ¿Bueno? — infló sus mejillas y se fue, dejando a Aiko con unas sonrisa en el rostro

La verdad era que sólo hace dos años ella trabaja para la de ojos color chocolate, siempre le gustaba exagerar todo.

Akane era una chiquilla, muy inquieta y orgullosa, que odiaba a las personas que veían sólo el estatus de las personas y no las cualidades de estas y que las trataban mal, como hacían muchas personas a sus sirvientes.

Ella era una persona que no le importaba mucho el dinero, sólo tener la felicidad de tener gente al lado por eso los trabajadores de la casa la querían mucho ya que su forma de comportarse era como de una niña pequeña y daba aquella sensación de querer cuidarla. Todos se cuidaban entre ellos eran una verdadera familia, sin discriminación alguna

.

Galopando cerca de un río, se le hizo costumbre hacer aquella actividad luego de tener algún problema, era un método para liberarse de las tenciones: que la briza del viento golpeara la cara, oír los pájaros revolotear por todas partes, escuchar al agua correr y chocar en las rocas. Realmente la relajaba.

Un niño arrodillado en la orilla del río para atrapar a una rana, se estiró un poco más para alcanzar, ya la tenía sólo faltaba unos cuantos centímetros y la capturaría.

— ¿Qué haces?— el chiquillo casi se cae y además se le escapo el anfibio, Akane alcanzó agarrarlo antes de que tocara el agua

—Señorita ¿acaso usted no sabe qué es de mala educación asustar a una persona? — la mujer se sorprendió por la forma de hablar de él, levantó al chico y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Valla, parece que no me recuerdas.

— ¡Oh! Discúlpeme no sabía que era usted. ¿Recibió mi carta?

—Ya entiendo-. Recordando la carta que le habló su sirviente —No la pude leer es sólo que recibí malas noticias y pensé que podían ser peores.

— ¿No vio de quién era el remitente?

—No sé me ocurrió

—Para su edad es muy torpe—

—Eso me ofendió, más respeto con tus mayores— infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, giró sobres sus tobillos dándole la espalda al pequeño —. En fin quieres ir a cabalgar conmigo.

El niño le corrió una gota de sudor por la sien, era sorprendente como ella podía cambiar tan fácil de enojo a alegría.

Él aceptó gustoso, ella desamarró el caballo del árbol y se subió a este le tendió la mano al niño, el pequeño la recibió y de un salto se subió al animal.

.

Pasaron las horas.

.

Entró a su casa y pudo oír a sus padres discutir sobre su hermano mayor de que tenía que casarse pronto con una señorita de alto estatus. Se sentó al lado de la puerta del cuarto de estar, sabía perfectamente que los tres miembros de la familia se encerraron en esa habitación, estaba aburrido de escuchar siempre lo mismo se sentía apartado, lo dejaban de lado.

Su padre tanto como su madre nunca le preguntaban nada sobre él, podía estar desaparecido por varias horas y cuando llegaba no le interesaba donde estaba, siempre era su hermano, aunque lo quería muchas veces lo llegaba a odiar de sobre manera.

Para su corta edad poseía una gran inteligencia lo que era una gran cualidad pero se transformaba en una desgracia ya que se pasaba hablando de sus experimentos lo que hacía correr a todos los niños de su edad por lo que no tenía amigos hasta que conoció a la señorita Akane. Recordaba perfectamente cuando sus padre hablaban sobre ella de una forma nada sutil, diciendo que mataba a todo hombre con el que se casaba por eso guardaba luto, lo que hizo compararla con la araña, también escuchó que ella era muy reservada y que tenía una fortuna deseada por todos.

Pero se equivocaban, ella era igual a él.

.

Alguien que necesitaba el cariño verdadero.

.

Continuara…

.

Segundo capitulo.

Muy Pronto el tercero.

Bye~

Respuestas de Comentarios

JESI SAOTOME: Se sabrá todo a su tiempo, cuando lo re-leí también encontré ese problema. Quizás sea porque narro de una forma muy _robótica _tengo que corregir ese error.

El nombre del niño lo colocare en el próximo capítulo y la particular familia de este.

Gracias por leer.

SAILORELIZ: Gracias! Es muy importante para mi saber que te gustó.

Diana: Gracias, me encantó esa parte del ojo cuadrado. En fin… espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo sigas hasta el final como con "realidad" que de verdad tus comentarios me subieron el animo.

Bye~

Diana Tendo: No se si seras la misma diana en fin, en el próximo capitulo se sabra el nombre. Será Raito o Ranma el pequeño? Uh! Que emoción! El por qué se mueren sus maridos va hacer algo bastante interesante. Que emoción x2

yurika12again: Si no mal recuerdo, tú me dejabas comentarios en "realidad" es un gusto tenerte nuevamente por aquí.

Espero que también te guste esta historia.

Bye~

rusa-ranmayakane: Todo se sabra a su tiempo. Quizás sea una maldición, quizás no. Tendrás que seguir los capítulos para enterarte, claro si quieres.

Mininahermosa29: Gracias! Por el apoyo, en verdad es muy importante para mí.

Belli: Yo necesitare un loquero urgente, mis ideas son muy retorcidas y mi ingenua mente no lo soporta xd

Te prometo que aquí no lloraras ¿o sí?

.

Gracias a las personas que me tienen en autores favoritos. Es muy importante para mí ese gesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

.

.

Con un bello vestido color negro con encajes rojos que la hacía marcar su figura junto con un velo del mismo color tapaba su cara dejando al descubierto sus labios carmín.

Con esa vestimenta se mostró en la fiesta, donde todas las casamenteras junto con su familia se presentaba, también estaban los hombres de la alta sociedad.

Akane recorrió todo el salón en busca de sus familiares mientras daba pequeños saludos a los presentes, no se imaginaban lo que iba a ocurrir. Una vez localizada, se iba acercar a ellos cuando escuchó un gritillo de su madre siempre era la misma reacción al verla "disfrazada", según ella, de esa manera.

Con pisadas duras que pareciera martillo golpeando un clavo, caminó hacia ellos, saludo a cada uno de sus parientes haciendo caso omiso a cada adjetivo sobre el vestido que hacia su madre.

—…No consiguieras marido si sigues así…— cotorreó

Le pareció ver un cabello conocido pero lo dejó pasar.

—…No te puedes quedar sola— escuchando las últimas palabras de su progenitora estaba dispuesta a responderle pero sabía muy bien que le llevaría la contraria y se dejaría convencer que ella tenía que estar con alguien por obligación.

Siempre pensó que la soledad era la mejor acompañante, cuando era pequeña en una de sus escapadas de casa junto con Nabiki se separó de esta lo que hizo que se sintiera lo que era la soledad aunque varias personas pasaban alrededor suyo en su interior se sentía sola. Una señora le preguntó por qué estaba tan angustiada contándole que le sucedía la anciana le dijo: "Cuando tu naciste, naciste sola; cuando caminaste, lo hiciste sola y cuando mueras lo harás sola. Aunque hayan personas a tu alrededor la soledad siempre será tu compañera porque es todo y a la vez nada. Jamás se ira" Akane en ese momento no entendió el mensaje que le quiso decir pero lo entendió más adelante. Desde ese momento la soledad ya no le pareció tan mala en ciertos momentos era frustrado como cuando conoció a su segundo marido aun lo recordaba perfectamente ambos sentados esperando que cualquiera comenzara la plática pero nada, ninguno hablaba lo que provocó un silencio bastante molesto e incomodo.

Pero para la madre era indignante que una mujer estuviera sola, con la ausencia de un marido, aunque también era mal visto en la sociedad lo que no le importaba mucho ya que su motivo oculto tras esa mentira "es mal visto" era que sus hijas no podían estar sin marido antes de la hija de su eterna rival: Colagne.

Una mujer que tenía oídos y ojos por todas partes conocía los secretos hasta de las piedras, progenitora de una muchacha joven en busca de marido que tenía la costumbre de tener sus abanicos siempre y darse aire en todo momento, incluso los días de lluvia.

Hikari paró bruscamente la pequeña charla que sostenía con su hija para fijarse en aquella mujer: su eterna rival.

—¿Querida qué haces aquí?— habló tiernamente la madre de Akane —Pensé que tu enfermedad no te lo permitiría.

—Por favor, no soy una vieja que necesita de sales aromáticas para sentirme bien— una sonrisa surcaba los labios de Colagne dando a entender la indirecta que le envió a Hikari.

Los ojos de Colagne se posaron en Akane y no dudo en mover la espina de su rebelde hija, le gustaba tanto molestarla que hasta creía que era su pasatiempo favorito. Amigas de pequeña pero comenzaron hacer rivales cuando Shampoo, hija de ella, nació unos cuantos meses después de Akane.

Hasta hace dos años Hikari había logrado casar a todas sus hijas pero luego ocurrió el infortunio de sus maridos y Colagne siempre se lo sacaba en cara lo que provocaba la furia de la Tendo, guardando la postura de dama de la alta sociedad le respondía con comentarios hacia su hija de que aun no encontraba marido.

Ambas juntas son muy peligrosas.

—Tengo entendido que tu hija, Akane, aun no se casa

—Igual que la tuya—contrarresto el comentario de su rival

—De hecho la mía está hablando ahora mismo con uno— se corrió de su lugar mostrando donde Shampoo y un hombre hablaban la mujer siempre abanicándose o tapándose la cara para cubrir los sonrojos mal actuados.

Hikari iba a replicar pero su hija ya no estaba a su lado perdiéndose de su vista igual que toda la familia.

—Vamos querida tomémonos unas copas y recordemos viejos momentos de nuestra juventud— ofreció Colagne

—Tú serás la vieja yo aun estoy en la flor de mi juventud…

.

.

.

Cuando vio llegar a la mujer que era rival de su madre salió corriendo a la primera oportunidad que tenia odiaba estar entre ellas y escuchar cómo se enviaban veneno escondido en oraciones y creyéndose las mejores amigas del mundo. Aunque no le desagradaba la presencia de ninguna de las dos era preferible no meterse cuando estaban en medio de una acalorada conversación por que muchas veces ella el tema de todo.

Una vez que se escapó de ambas mujeres se presentó otra dificultad su hermana: Nabiki, conocía la mirada de esta así que una vez más salió huyendo no encontró ningún otro lugar que esconderse tras una pequeña palmera si no fuera por el incomodo corsé que le apretaba hasta sacarle el aire de sus pulmones estaría bien en ese lugar aunque estaría mejor en su casita frente la chimenea tomándose un té o bañándose en el río, aunque su madre le decía que eso era indecoroso para una señorita de su estatus ella igual lo hacía porque le gustaba y no cambiaría por nada.

Se abrazó las piernas y esperó a que se hermana se aburriera de buscarla, bien escondida detrás de la planta. Siguiendo con la mirada a Nabiki no se percató que un hombre estaba tras ella dispuesto asustarla

—¿Por qué te escondes?

Akane se sobresaltó y casi vota el masetero de un empujón por suerte el hombre alcanzó a sujetarla al vuelo

—¿Acaso usted no sabe que es de mala educación asustar a una persona?

El hombre que tenia arrodillado frente ella se parecía en varios físicos a su pequeño amigo pero lo que más le gustó fueron aquellos ojos azules tan profundo con un toque de misterio entre ellos.

—¿Se esconde de algo, quizás de su familia?

Esa pregunta le recordó que su hermana estaba muy cerca y quizás la escucho así que, olvidándose por momento del joven, verifico que Nabiki estuviera muy lejos suspirando con alivio se dio la vuelta en tan ajustado espacio y ahí seguía él: esperando la respuesta de la dama de la cual nunca llegó

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Akane levantó una de sus tan perfectas cejas y tampoco respondió, al comienzo pensaba que el hombre también buscaba un lugar donde esconderse pero la descarto de inmediato ya que nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de esconderse detrás un masetero enorme que tenía una planta mucho más pequeña que la palmera capaz de ocultar una persona; la segunda era que él la había visto esconderse y la siguiera para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien y la tercera que la siguiera con la excepción de que sabia quien era y sólo era otra persona en busca de casarse por el dinero que poseía.

La primera la descartó, la segunda era la más probable de todas ya que la ultima opción todos conocían su fama de mata maridos que los pobres no duraban ni veinticuatro horas de casados así que un hombre desesperado era capaz de casarse con ella, o eso era lo que pensaba. Entonces quedando por descarte la segunda opción.

—¡Ranma! — chilló un niño apareció entre las hojas y abrió los ojos a más no poder para encontrarse con ambas persona —¿Lady Akane?

Akane miró al pequeño y luego a Ranma, de principio que tenían un lazo sanguíneo en común pero se sorprendió más al escuchar que eran hermanos. Sin esperar otra pregunta la mujer invito al pequeño a bailar, no era que ella fuera una bailarina ni mucho menos sólo era para sacarse al hombre que estando cerca la ponía nerviosa.

El niño miraba el suelo para no pisarle los pies mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción, las personas que estaban más cerca veían el espectáculo con gracia, ternura o vergüenza ajena, pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció importarle tal hecho. La joven soltó una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa al niño:

—¿Qué planeas?

El chiquillo con los ojos más abierto de lo acostumbrado comenzó a sudar frio, al comienzo se imagino que ella lo acusaría y tendría problemas con sus padres pero, concentrándose en el baile, no respondió.

—Vi algo inusual cuando estaba tras la planta ¿Qué es?

La mujer se llevó al pequeño al gran patio de la casa para que nadie los escuchara ya que sabía perfectamente que las paredes tenían ojos y oídos.

—Un aparato que invente que expulsa humo. No es nada peligroso pero generara un gran caos.

Akane se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida y respiro tranquilamente hasta que ya no lo soporto y comenzó a gritar:

—¡Oh! Debe ser fantástico, eres tan inteligente, justo lo que necesitaba esta noche para no ser invitada más a estas fiestas.

Estaba que se quitaba los cabellos, el niño que sorprendido por su reacción detuvo la felicidad de esta.

—Pero usted sabe que nos meteríamos en problemas si llegamos accionar esa bomba— habló con un tinte de miedo al imaginarse a su madre gritándole por tal invento loco que nuevamente había creado.

—Tú no pequeño, no es que me lleve todo el crédito pero asumiré la responsabilidad de todo y no te delatare.

—¿Por qué hace esto?

—Ataque de rebeldía

—No hare eso.

El pequeño se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado pero Akane hizo un puchero para intentar convencer al pequeño.

—No. — dijo tajantemente

—Raito si me ayudas te prometo irte a buscar y que vengas hacer todos los experimentos con mis abejas que quieras ¿o no era eso lo que te faltaba?

—No. No y no…

.

.

Todos asustados por la gran expansión de humo que comenzó en un rincón de la sala, las mujeres gritaban de miedo que el gas fuera toxico mientras trataban de no respirar.

Casi todos los invitados ya estaban en el patio esperando que la cortina de humo que se formó se alejara lo más pronto posible, un gran desastre comentaban los invitados y mañana de seguro seria la comidilla de las viejas. Los anfitriones rojos de vergüenza por tan mala noche serian devorados vivos por el accidente hace momentos antes.

Tanto la familia de Colgane y la Tendo se encontraba reunida mirando con horror el espectáculo, la mujer de Soun se quería desmayar pero no encontraba conveniente de que lo hiciera además que no había un sillón o silla donde provocar su pérdida de conocimiento intencional. Fue en ese momento que se percató que su hija menor no estaba a su lado y con un chillido le dijo tal información a su marido este dispuesto a entrar para buscar a su pequeña tuvo que ser detenido por las hermanas y maridos de ellos, con la razón de que podía ser peligroso.

Ranma miró a la familia y luego al menor que se encontraba a su lado temblando de miedo, lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que ese baile con la señorita no era solamente para que ella se librara de él, sus sospechas aumentaron cuando ambos salieron al patio.

Raito más asustado que nunca ya que Akane no salía del lugar, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle explicado cómo funcionaba el aparato pero entendía que no se podía volver el tiempo atrás sólo rezaba en silencio de que estuviera bien. Giró su vista y se topó con la mirada de su hermano mayor sus pupilas comenzaron a temblarle entendía a mirada que le envía o sino seria niño muerto.

Pasaron los segundos que para los Saotomes fueron eternos hasta que escucharon una risilla que provenía del humo, toda la gente miraba expectante intentando visualizar a la mujer que estaba riéndose por el acontecimiento.

—¡Vieron todo ese humo! — rojo de vergüenza fue la única muestra en sus caras no podían creer que ellos estaban dando por muerta a la menor y ella saliera riéndose.

—¡Fuiste tú! — Gritó la anfitriona, roja del coraje quería gritarle unas cuantas verdades —¡No sé cómo se nos ocurrió invitarte!

—Si lo hice es para que aprendan a no ser tan sínicos. ¿O es que usted les simpatizo?

—¡Eres una… — quedó con la palabra en la boca no iba dar de que hablar, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo, se tranquilizo —Bueno querida dejémoslo por la paz, no te invitaremos nunca más este tipo de reuniones sólo tenias que decirlo en buenas maneras.

—Se lo hice saber de mil y una manera tuve que llegar a la ultima consecuencia para que entendieran. Con permiso me iré.

Akane comenzó su marcha hasta su carruaje que la esperaba listo para irse pero antes le acaricio la cabeza al pequeño Raito que sonreía agradecido de que nada le había ocurrido y gozaba su cometido, ya nunca ser invitada a esas fiestas.

.

.

.

Nunca se imagino que la noche acabara así al principio tenía planeado hacer otra cosa más silenciosa hasta que apareció el invento del humo, algo estrafalario, pero bastante útil. Aun recordaba la imagen de todas y cada una de las personas ensuciadas por ese humo blanco, ya era más que claro que jamás la volverían a invitar de nuevo y tendría un regaño monumental, pero ya era bastante grandecita para saber o que hacía y no hacia.

Sería el de que hablar mañana y durante de todo el mes. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Se bajo del carruaje aunque le costaba un poco caminar por los residuos duro que se impregnaban en cada parte de su cuerpo lo único que quería era bañarse y pensar en su vida, ya que eso siempre le relajaba y salía como nueva. Esta acción no se hizo esperar ordeno, con suaves palabras, que le prepararan en baño mientras ella se despojaba de sus ropas. Se colocó su bata color blanco, y se dirigió al baño, al abrir la puerta le pegó el vapor y el olor a las sales aromáticas de lavanda, su preferido y el más relajante, sin esperar segundo alguno entró con cuidado un pie primero y luego el otro y se amarró su pelo largo en una especie de tomate para que este no se le mojara, ya se lo lavaría después, y se acostó en la bañera. Sus músculos se relajaron y sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas con tan solo recordar esos ojos azules que la traspasaban profundamente.

A su mente se le vino ese hombre elegante con voz aterciopelada y un extraño peinado, una trenza, para un hombre sin olvidar esos ojos zafiros que lo iluminaba la tenue luz. Si no fuera que el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de los labios estaría babeando.

Ranma. El nombre de aquel muchacho le era hasta encantador, nadie le había provocado un efecto así, ninguno de sus antiguos maridos. ¿Qué tenia de especial este sujeto que la hacía vibrar cada fibra de su ser con tan solo pensarlo?

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de tanto tiempo (:

Emocionada porque por fin puedo subir la continuación. Intente hacerla lo más larga que pude pero tenia que dejarla en esa parte.

El próximo capitulo la vida de Ranma y Raito que opinan de Akane y que consecuencias traerá este pequeño accidente para los tres y varios más.

Para los que también gustan de la pareja Shampoo y Ranma les tengo una sorpresa más adelante y obviamente a los de Akane y Ranya se me caerán de la silla, cuidado con lastimarse el trasero que no quiero llevar a nadie al hospital ya que me sale muy caro.

Quiero agradecer a los que me ayudaron a intentar recuperar mis carpetas, les diré lo logre (: soy tan feliz, así que próximamente el siguiente capítulo. Bye.

PD: Disculpadme por no responder los Rr, los juntare para la próxima semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Mirando con desdén cada esquina mientras escuchaba a su madre recitar _porque debería estar casado y no ser soltero_, siempre era lo mismo. Su madre siempre intentaba juntarlo con cada muchacha que _había disponible, _ aun no entendía como habían mujeres que se dejaban hacerse eso, la gran parte de ella les toca con un hombre que al final se enamoran pero el resto le toca la mala fortuna de que sus esposos sean unos canallas con ellas dándole un vida de sufrimiento a su lado. Lo único que le alegraba pensar era que quizás en los próximos años los padres se olvidaran de comprometerlo por obligación y fuera por amor de verdad, porque de eso tenía que estar construido un matrimonio.

Tenía que caer en la realidad de que él no viviría en esos tiempos para poder decirles a sus hijos que se casaran con las personas que en verdad amaban , lo haría cuando tuviera hijos pero no sabía quién sería su esposa y tal vez ella estaría encaprichada de casar a sus hijos lo más pronto posible. Eso le enfermaba, aunque no se lo permitiría.

Se levantó de su asiento mientras seguía escuchando a su madre o eso intentaba hacer, vio a su hermano pequeño correr por el jardín intentando atrapar una mariposa blanca, sin querer quiso devolver el tiempo atrás donde él era un pequeño sin preocupaciones, correr de aquí para allá. Sí, todo era mejor cuando era un niño, se auto retó por no disfrutar más su niñez.

La vista de Raito y Ranma se cruzaron las miradas el segundo miró al primero de una forma gélida el niño no logró sostener su vista hacia su hermano mayor y salió corriendo lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas dieron.

El de la trenza se giró para encarar a sus progenitores que aun le seguían inculcando el porqué era importante casarse y mostrar su hombría, lo ultimo lo tenía y lo sabía de sobra.

Nuevamente se sentó donde minutos atrás estaba y volvió a su posición anterior colocó los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazo sus dedo y sobre esto sostenía su cabeza que era de aburrimiento, así pasaron los minutos escuchando las opiniones de su madre y padre muy pocas veces daba su punto de vista ya que sabía perfectamente que formaría una discusión entre ellos y no era su mejor día para soportarlo.

Cuando finalmente se logró liberar de la charla de sus padres fue en busca de su hermano porque aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba por él, comenzó en los establos donde hace sus experimentos, algo locos, pero divertidos porque encontraba la solución para los malestares más comunes de la gente "un chico bastante inteligente" pensó Ranma, al no encontrarlo ahí se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño y con el mismo resultado anterior se comenzó a preocupar. Busco por toda la casa pero no encontró rastro de él, imaginando que salió de la casa fue en su búsqueda pero a unos cuantos metros se encontraba corriendo hacía él.

No pudo ver a la amiga de su hermano porque ya no estaba ahí, creyó que sólo era su imaginación, un amigo imaginario ya que el niño no contaba con muchos.

Esto pensó hasta el día de la fiesta, una fiesta que él no quería ir porque seguramente su madre presumiría que tan varonil era su hijo, de vez en cuando pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca con eso pero dándole en el gusto acepto en ir algo le decía que tenía que presentarse.

Ese día llegó, se puso su traje más elegante para la ocasión y salió junto su familia. Al llegar ahí se sintió extrañamente excluido, como un bicho raro, su madre se aparto de él para hablar con una de sus tantas amigas y una joven muy atractiva se le acercó para meterle conversación.

—Soy Shampoo— saludo cortes mente la chica

—Ella es mi hija, Ranma, los dejo para que conversen— se acercó la madre de esta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Al principio encontraba a la chica encantadora pero luego con el pasar de los minutos ya la encontraba extraña, todo el tiempo se abanicaba y se sonrojaba nunca en su vida había visto una mujer tan extravagante. No quiso prestarle atención porque parloteaba igual que un loro así que recorrió su mirada por todo el salón hasta darse con una chica que se escondía tras una planta sino la hubiera visto esconderse pasaría desapercibida.

Con una disculpa se alejo de Shampoo, asegurándose que esta no la siguiera con la mirada quiso meterse entre medio de las personas hasta que lo consiguió ella lo perdió de vista y se fue junto a su madre.

Cuando llegó a la planta se encontró con la chica sentada con las piernas muy junta su cuerpo y se notaba considerablemente que su corsé le apretaba demasiado, tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a ocupar esos trajes. Al comienzo pensó en no asustarle pero luego de maldad la asusto ya que se veía tan concentrada en seguir a una persona que en su lado no se distinguía quien era, del pequeño espanto que le dio la planta casi la voto pero la alcanzó al aire.

Quedó prendado a esos ojos color chocolate y su largo cabello que olía a lavanda, _exquisito_, pensó pero la duda lo invadió y no pudo guardarse la pregunta "¿Por qué te escondes?" a no recibir respuesta supuso que era de su familia, también él haría algo similar. No fue algo premeditado sino espontaneo la invito a bailar pero tampoco respondía, ¿sería muda?

Las hojas de la planta se movieron y escuchó que su hermano gritaba su nombre, un mal momento, pero se sorprendió al saber que Raito conocía a la señorita, el niño le confesó a la mujer que eran hermanos y a Ranma que ella era la amiga que le quería mostrar.

No era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que ella se ponía nerviosa con la cercanía de él y eso muy en el fondo le alegraba, pero cayó de su nube tan rápido como subió al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

Si odiaba ese pequeño, tenía un suerte, estaba bailando torpemente con la señorita que acababa de conocer o algo así ya que no se presentaron formalmente pero no se preocupaba ya le sacaría información al _enano _en la casa, pero no contaba con él plan que ideaba Akane.

Una pequeña hilera de humo salía tras una planta donde anteriormente se escondían, algo tramaban los dos, la pequeña hilera se transformo en una cortina que luego se extendió por toda la sala, cada invitado salió histérico pensando que podía ser toxico. Ranma agarró al pequeño de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta el patio.

Observó que todos comenzaban a murmuran sobre el acontecimiento hasta que escucho un alboroto un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba su familia, aunque estaban distanciados no era lo suficiente como para no escuchar los pequeños gritos que daba la madre de vez en cuando no la reconoció al momento pero sí reconoció a la amiga e hija de esta.

"Mi hija, Akane, sigue adentro" escucho claramente y su familia también, él miró a todo su grupo y luego al pequeño que estaba temblando de miedo.

Le dio una mirada de hielo, dando a entender si pasaba algo grave era niño muerto, vio que este temblaba más que antes, le gustaba ser el mayor para imponer miedo en el menor.

Los segundos que pasaron lentamente para todos hasta que se escuchó una risilla desde la casa y una silueta caminaba hacia el patio, donde todos se encontraban, y la pudo ver claramente, bañada en ese polvo blanco que comenzaba a dispersarse a poco, todo un caos.

La anfitriona que estaba que echaba humo de las orejas por el accidente se desquito con ella aunque la señora tenía bastante razón de estar enojada pero no de insultarla.

Cuando todo terminó, ella se fue dignamente al parecer contenta por su cometido pero antes le acarició la cabeza a su hermano; lo repetía tenia suerte ese enano.

El humo se disperso completamente y encontró absurdo quedarse para aburrirse así que fue una de las familias que se fue de la fiesta, sus padres comentaban el espectáculo no le prestaba mucha atención, se hizo de una habilidad de ignorar a sus padres de esas aburridos y fomes conversaciones.

—Esa niña de vista parecía un encantó pero lo que hizo fue horrible. No me gustaría que Ranma se juntara con una mujer así— la lengua castiga de maneras malas, con la diferencia que Nodoka no lo sabía aun.

.

.

Luego del baño su cuerpo se relajó, se peino su cabellera y se formó su trenza, colocándose las prendas para dormir pero recordó que tenía que hacer un pequeño interrogatorio.

Una vez listo se encaminó a la pieza de su hermano menor, el niño se encontraba frente a un escritorio de madera escribiendo y leyendo muy interesadamente y demasiadas veces decías "claro, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió?" se le quedo observando por unos segundos y pensó en no molestarlo ya que se veía muy interesado en su lectura seria un poco egoísta preguntarle tonteras, giró sobre sus talones y logró escuchar la perfecta voz del infante que lo dejó helado como piedra pero lo sabia disimular muy bien.

—Se llama Akane Tendo— siguió con su escritura mientras daba pequeñas frases —Ha estado casada muchas veces, creo ya perdió la cuenta después de los cinco— en ningún momento para su actividad. No espero preguntas del mayor —Sus esposos murieron— cambió a la siguiente pagina —No sé por qué, si es lo que quieres preguntar. Pero le dicen la viuda negra. Un apodo bastante extraño por si me lo preguntas, ponerle así a una mujer, compararla con esa araña que se come a sus maridos bastante estúpido por parte de los demás.

—¿Cuándo la verás? — Ranma en ningún momento se giro para ver al chiquillo sino que se mantuvo en su posición con las manos en los bolsillos —¿Cuánto te costó tu aparato de humo?

—Quizás mañana no sé. Fue muy simple hacerla— estiro sus músculos de cuello, brazos. —No me acompañaras, por si eso quieres.

—Alguien tiene que estar a cargo de ti, e-na-no…

—No serás tú, tenlo por seguro— se levantó de la silla y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su hermano y este se giró para encararlo aunque el mayor tuvo que agacharse —. Créeme ella no será una más de tus incontables chicas, además puedes correr la suerte de que mueras. Recuerda que por algo le dicen viuda negra.

Ranma se marchó de la habitación de Raito, el pequeño se preparo para dormir. Una vez listo se metió entre las mantas de su cómoda cama la encontró perfecta para luego de tantos sucesos esa noche pero tuvo un problema: no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Su pequeña cabeza le daba vuelta a una idea. Ranma estaba interesado en Akane, nada bueno podía salir si ella se fijara en él, no le gustaría verla sufrir porque era una buena señorita.

Si giró, no fue tan malo conocerla, de hecho le agradecía al destino por topársela, era la única mujer que le tomaba atención sin que le digiera que era un amor o le hablaran como bebe, a su corta edad ya lograba entender perfectamente todo, sin necesidad de palabras el sabía por lo que pasaba ella, su hermana, su familia y todos, tan solo con la mirada el lograba hacerse una idea cercana a lo que podría ocurrir.

Su hermano era un terco que no se casaría hasta conocer el amor de su vida, y eso claramente imposible, porque no buscaba de amor eterno sino de relaciones pasajeras. Nunca lo vería casado ni en sus más locos sueños

Sus padres, empeñado en buscarle esposa al mayor, una tarea imposible, pero el pequeño se preguntaba ¿a él también le tocaría vivirlo? De solo pensarlo se estremecía no le agradaba la idea de casarse, aun era muy pequeño.

Si le dieran a elegir con quien se casaría sin dudar, ni pensarlo dos veces, preferiría Akane. Una mujer de inteligente sin miedo de decir o expresar los sentimientos, llevadas por sus ideas, tener en mente una idea y conseguir sus objetivos. No podía decir con certeza que la conocía a la perfección pero las pocas características de ella le eran muy atrayentes.

Hasta llegaba ese sentimiento de quererla, pero no como amiga sino que algo más, aunque era consciente de que era muy pequeño para ella, pero ya seria de su edad y se casaría con ella.

Con este último pensamiento su mente se canso y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

A los días siguientes Akane fue a buscar a Raito a su casa para cumplir su promesa, su típica vestimenta color negro, pero no contó con que la madre del pequeño quería conocerla, al verla no pensó que era una mujer mayor que él sino una pequeña de su misma edad.

Entre conversaciones y conversaciones salió el tema de su vestimenta.

—… Me gusta vestirme así ya que son las únicas ropas que ocupo con mayor frecuencia— tiró la broma, y Nodoka hizo un gesto de sonrisa, se equivocaba seriamente cuando juzgaba mal a la señorita Tendo. En el fondo era una buena chica pero con ideas muy distintas.

No pudo evitar en compararla con su hijo mayor, Ranma.

—Hijo, anda con la señorita, se que ella te cuidara bien, pero por favor no llegues tarde que hoy tenemos una cena muy importante pa…

El menor sin seguir escuchando a su madre tomó la mano de la joven y la guio hasta la puerta que daba con la calle y caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar el carruaje de Akane.

.

.

.

.

No supo en qué momento paso; un impulso, se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes:

"_Conversaban animadamente o más bien Akane hablaba el niño sólo seguía con la mirada los labios de esta, en algún momento los sintió atractivo. Antes pensaría que eso sería asqueroso pero ahora ya no, ahora incluso le gustaba la idea de averiguar a qué sabor tendría, ya que todos los objetos tienen uno característico._

_Su cuerpo no respondía era su mente que le decía que caminara hacia ella y así lo hizo. Agarró la cara de la confusa Akane, las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron, apretó con sus pequeñas manos los cachetes y estiró la boca, la joven se quedo quieta de la impresión, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron en un inocente beso…_"

Se tocó los labios, ¿qué ocurría con él? Se apretó la camisa y se reprocho a si mismo que su estúpida acción haría que Akane se separa de él, y eso no lo quería.

—¿Qué mierda hecho? — preguntó en voz alta

— ¿Con qué…?—atrás de él una voz lo sorprendió, al darse vuelta el pequeño corrió a sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en su abdomen.

—Ranma. He besado a la señorita Akane…

—¿Qué…?

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo más largo que hecho… hasta ahora

Espero que les guste.

**Respuesta a Review. **

Jesi: No me enoje ni nada por el estilo de hecho te agradezco de todo corazón, ya que me tomo las criticas para bien con el fin de ayudar no de destruir, pudiendo crecer como escritora-no-profesional xd Ya veremos que pasa con el compromiso de Ranma, abra de todas las parejas posibles jujuju .

Este fic no acabara como RanmaShampoo solo tendrá relaciones entre ellos, roces pero nada más, aunque no significa que será RanmaAkane el final.

MininaHermosa: Si fue relleno .-. lo admito soy culpable. Ranma es el hermano mayor y Raito el menor.

Shampoo armara un caos en la vida de todos igual que Colagne.

DianaT: No te preocupes no era Ranma xdd

Belli: Un loquero lo necesito urgenteeee! Xdd O siii pero Akane se llevara una buena parte de Ranma ups! No debi decir eso.

Yurika: Actualizare lo más rápido que mis dedos pueden dar .-.

Tsukire: No se si esto es lo que estas buscando de sentimiento :/ de hecho me cuesta mucho expresarlo siento que le falto algo al personaje, quizás sea más vida o no se. Aun estoy en busca del sentimiento pero espero que en cada capitulo pueda acercarme cada vez más.

Rankosita: Mi ideas son locas y los locos conquistaran en nuevo mundo ._. Ok me fui en la locura xd

Rusa: Si es lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir.

Blandy: Tendran de todas las parejas, pero no se como finalizar el fic tengo dos finales ya elegiré el más correcto.

Jacquesita: Yo igual, odia a la gente hipócrita.

.

.

.

**Nota Importante: Esta semana estoy tapada en prueba y solo puedo avanzar semana por media, ya que hago mi practica, los fic y son dos uno que voy en el capitulo cinco y este que voy a comenzar el cinco. **

**Estoy en busca en mi musa, así que me costara un tiempo colocar el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Nadie pudo reprimir las risas, de un ahora avergonzado Raito. Se maldijo por haberle contado a su hermano mayor su terrible conducta con Akane, tendría que ir a su casa y explicarle el porqué lo había hecho esperaba que ella no quisiera verlo más. Ese problema tendría que solucionarlo más tarde.

No siguió soportando las risas de su familia y exploto en ira, caminó con pasos duros se detuvo en la puerta que daba al pasillo y habló con calma, ya que el enojo era de personas toscas.

—Ranma, ¿a qué edad besaste a una mujer? Si no me equivoco a los doce— se acomodo el cabello y continuó —Y yo a los sietes— dio los pasos que le faltan y subió la escalera.

Las risas se detuvieron y el hermano mayor comenzó a gruñir de rabia.

El mayor siempre le sacaba en cara, en todo lo que podía, que él era el mejor, pero ahora no. Raito había besado a una niña antes que la edad de su hermano y sin proponérselo, y eso que juro jamás dar un beso ya que lo encontraba asqueroso y antigénico, todas las bacterias que se pasaban de una saliva a otra. Horrible, según él.

Pero contaba con la satisfacción que había dejado callado a su hermano. ¡Oh sí lo recordaría por el resto de su vida!

.

.

.

.

.

Estiro los músculos de su cuerpo, para una leve relajación, nunca se imagino que esta semana sería de loco y si lo hubiera sabido se habría quedado en la cama durmiendo como la cenicienta y que un príncipe la rescatara de una beso de amor eterno. ¡Bah! Ojala existieran los príncipes y los besos de amor eterno pensó, con lo último se avergonzó, no pudo evitar la imagen de Raito acercándosele a los labios. Lo más tierno que había sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh si. Ranma estaba que echaba fuego por la boca contra su querido hermano menor, siempre le ganaba en todo a lo que su edad, de siete años logró hacer, pero lo que Raito hizo antes que él fue dar un beso a una mujer.

Un triunfo importante para la existencia del niño, pero lo que lo pico más fue escucharle a su madre decirle que su pequeño ya mostraba su masculinidad, el jamás escucho decir eso a su madre para él, todavía seguía esperando, largos veinticuatro años esperando.

Pero el enano ya pagaría. Por eso era Ranma Saotome y nadie, ni su hermano le ganaba.

Las horas pasaron y ambos hermanos se encontraban en la habitación del mayor, ya que el de la trenza había ido a buscar a Raito, lo arrastro por el suelo para llevarlo al cuarto.

—Bien enano, este es el trato…

— ¡No, no y no! No acepto nada que venga de ti— le corto el pequeño —Aprende a perder en tu vida— le tiro veneno escondido en esa oración.

—Nunca. Escúchame que te conviene— el silencio del menor le dijo pie para que continuara hablando —Sé que te gusta tu amiga, Akane. Te propongo ayudarte para que logres conquistarla y tener tu cuento soñado.

—¿A cambio de que…?

—De tú alma— comenzó a reírse —broma, se que te gusta, y bastante, por eso te ayudaré

—Hermano te conozco tu no haces nada sin tener algo a cambio. Dime que es. — con un tono de orden.

—Piensalo…

Ranma se fue de la habitación de su hermano, que sabía que su pequeño hermano aceptaría el trato sin pensarlo. Lo notaba en sus ojos en el momento de hablar de ella, tenia la chispa del amor, la que el tuvo en algún momento.

Tenia que borrar esos recuerdos, ya no eran buenos tenerlo en su mente incluso tenía que dejarlo ir, pero cómo si era imposible olvidarse de esa sensación de miles de cosas moviéndose en el estomago, sin borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara. Una sensación maravillosa pero letal a la vez.

.

.

.

.

Bajando las escaleras no se llevó unas de las mejores sorpresas: su madre que llevaba puesto su mejor vestido y su padre su mejor traje saludaban cortésmente a Colagne y Shampoo.

Su madre le envió una mirada donde le dio a entender que tenía que subir e ir a cambiarse y traer a su hermano pequeño y todo eso con una mirada.

Subió rápidamente entró sin llamar a la puerta de su hermano y le avisó lo que sucedía y se fue a cambiar ropa. A los pocos minutos ya estaba listo para recibir sus visitas junto con su hermano.

La cena estaba lista y cada persona en su puesto. La conversación estuvo animada hasta que llegaron al postre donde las Nodoka y Colagne dieron una noticia.

—Ranma, te encuentras comprometido— al nombrado se le calló su cuchara y el tiempo paso lento imaginándose su nueva vida de casado

—Con Shampoo— termino la madre de ella, el de trenza miró a su madre y luego a la prometida sin poder creer lo que se venía encima.

La risueña Shampoo junto con su abanico que se daba aire por la "inesperada" noticia.

Desde que vio al muchacho le rogó a su madre que lo comprometiera con aquel chico. Hasta que la mujer lo logró, su hija tendría esposo y de bono extra le ganaría a su amiga rival.

—No me pienso casar— se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse pero su madre lo detuvo.

—Ranma, querido. Tú te casaras porque yo lo digo—. Con un tono cariñoso pero autoritario hizo que su hijo se volviera a la mesa y se sentara —Ya que tú no conseguirás por tu propia cuenta una prometida…

El ojiazul la interrumpió, respiro una vez, dos, tres veces y contó hasta diez y comenzó hablar —No me podre casar con esta linda señorita, ya que estoy comprometido, se los iba a decir pronto pero teniendo en cuenta el momento era necesario decirlo

—Así… ¿Con quién, yerno?— preguntó Colagne para atrapar al joven en su propia trampa

Ranma sin dudarlo contesto:…

.

.

.

.

Luego de tanto tiempo, exactamente 56 días y bastantes horas que no actualizaba.

Les daría una escusa perfecta pero no tengo perdón.

En fin… me demorare más en colocar el capitulo seis porque estoy escribiendo: "Vuelta al infierno" que llevó como trescientas palabras, muy poco, y que pronto subiré. En mi profile hay más información.

Respondo review:

Mininahermosa: Espero que te haya ido bien con la prueba de idioma. Se que es un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca. Amo a Ranma celoso, ahora me acorde de un personaje que lo hizo sufrir.

Diana Tendo: No te preocupes. Raito tiene siete, encuentro que es un chico bastante único y tierno.

Belli: ¡Oh! Claro que la castigara no sabes lo que se le viene encima. Yo te agradezco por darme un review.

Jesi Saotome: Afírmate de tu silla que aun no viene lo mejor (:

Hatake-Katia: ¡Que emoción! Felicitaciones para ti y tu novio. Espero que todo les vaya bien con el pequeño o pequeña.

No me molesto con esas observaciones, de hecho tengo claro eso de "él" y "el" pero siempre son buenos esos pequeños datos.

Aparte de todo esto. ¿Por qué borraste el fic? Personalmente yo seguía ese fic y me encantaba. Una vez me dijieron que narraba muy poco, pero si narraba demasiado me iba a perder del tema principal, en cambio otros me decían que estaba bien como narraba y otro no en conclusión: no a todos les vas a poder gustar tu forma de escribir. Mientras te guste a ti.

Ahora eso de colocar notas como capítulos enteros yo lo hice, y hay personas que lo hacen constantemente y saltan varias normas a la vez. Pero bueno, espero que lo pienses mejor y coloques nuevamente el fic. Aquellos "anónimos" lo dejes en el olvido porque son unos cobardes que no colocan su cuenta por miedo.

Esos son todos los review, pases excelente semana y nada amor y paz!

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Akane que revisaba con ánimo unos papeles mientras tarareaba una canción, que sus empleados habían inventando la noche anterior.

Una sirvienta interrumpió con un voz suave pero clara, que la buscaban unos jóvenes. Ante tal acción la dueña de casa dejó las cosas que estaba haciendo y le mando a decir que pasaran.

Raito temblaba como jalea, en cambio Ranma miraba con cierto desdén cada rincón de la casa, la niña que lo había recibido volvió y con un gesto de cabezo hizo que la siguieran.

Los tres caminaban por un pasillo largo, que era adornado con varios cuadros en cada uno habían hombres distintos, todos con la mirada fuerte. Los tres se detuvieron frente a una puerta de un color coñac con vidrios y detalles hermosos que la hacían único.

Le abrió la puerta y los dos entraron quedando asombrados por la decoración del la habitación, Ranma que se estaba fijando en cada detalle de la casa su mirada se poso en un cuadro que estaba detrás de la anfitriona, ocupaba casi toda la pared, un hombre distinto a los mirados en el pasillo, con una mirada suave pero a la vez fuerte. Sólo se preguntó ¿Quién sería él?

—Raito. Que gusto tenerte aquí— Se levantó de su asiento, si le brindo su mano como señal de saludo — ¿Qué les trae por aquí? Tomen asiento

—Señorita, vengo a pedirle disculpa por lo del otro día, no fue mi intención— con las mejillas coloradas dándole un toque de inocencia, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, Akane se iba a poner a reír por la tierna situación. Apoyó su codo en el escritorio, y su cabeza en su mano y dio unas pequeñas risas.

—No te preocupes, cuando era pequeña también hice lo mismo pero fui más cobarde y nunca me presente antes de él. Te admiro—. Le dio una sonrisa que calmo al pequeño.

—Señorita Akane, le pido un favor—, la mujer asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera con su petitorio —la última vez que vine aquí se me olvido el experimento con las abejas… ¿Puedo…?

Ranma, que oía atentamente cada palabra de su hermano y de Akane detuvo a su hermano tomándolo del brazo antes de que se levantara.

—No te mueves de aquí, hasta que solucionemos el "problemilla"— le susurro lo bastante bajo para que la dueña de casa no escuchara. Pero ella que iba caminando hacia la puerta logró escuchar una pequeña parte.

— ¿Algún problema?— preguntó mirando al menor, que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer — ¿Vienes? — dirigiéndose ahora a Ranma que sin dudarlo la siguió, observando nuevamente los cuadros.

Luego de pasar por el pasillo, por la sala de estar, la cocina y otras habitaciones que mantenían la puerta cerrada y no mostraba su interior llegaron al patio, un gran lugar con grandes árboles, al lado izquierdo y poco más alejado se encontraban los establos donde se encontraban, a la vista, puros sementales.

Siguieron caminando pasando por una zona que parecía un pequeño bosque, hasta llegar donde había varias colmenas, un hombre bastante fornido los esperaba ahí con unos trajes para que las abejas no les picaran.

—Señorita aquí esta lo que me pidió—. Entregándole un par de cosas útiles para capturar a las pequeñas voladoras.

—Raito, te dejó, tengo que hablar ir mis empleados. Si me necesitas me llamas—. Se comenzaba a ir pero la voz de Ranma la detuvo.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Estaba bien, pero si no te molestas tendrás que esperarme. Espero que recuerdes donde esta mi despacho o ¿quieres que te lleven?

—Se donde esta, pero te acompaño—. Miró a su hermano menor que estaba fascinado recolectando las pequeñas abejas —No estoy apurado.

—Bien, sígueme.

Ambos se encaminaron donde estaban los caballos, al llegar todos los peones dejaron sus actividades y saludaron a su patrona. Ranma que se sorprendió pero no lo dejó notar, siguió siendo espectador de los acontecimientos.

—Caballeros, cuéntenme ¿qué ocurre?— con una voz suave al mismo tiempo con una pose fuerte dándose a respetar.

—Patrona, nuestro dos mejores sementales están perdiendo su fortaleza, le hemos dado de todo y siguen enfermos— comentó el encargado de esos dos caballos

—Bien, tráiganlos— dos peones colocaron ambos caballos frente a ella. Akane comenzó acariciar al caballo y este respondía a las caricias, aunque Ranma se fijo en un detalle que tenía el caballo.

—Las patas—. Todos le miraron —mueve muchos las patas quizás tenga algo: mal puesto la herradura, una piedrecilla.

Miraron que el animal movía con continuamente su pata trasera, le revisaron, le sacaron su herradura le limpiaron, se la vendaron.

— ¿El segundo caballo?—preguntó Akane —No es problema de las patas, no es algo interno.

—Puede ser problemas de viejez…

—Imposible, apenas tiene seis años…

—Con más razón, un caballo deja de ser útil hasta los tres años…

Las voces de los jóvenes se comenzaron a elevar.

— ¿Qué sabes de caballos?

—Más que tú al parecer.

Los peones habían visto una sola vez enojada a la señorita y daba mucho miedo, se alejaron poco a poco, junto con los caballos.

— ¡Oh, tan seguro estas!

—Sí.

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Marimacho!

Akane lo golpeo pero no fue una cachetada si no un puñetazo.

—Ahora si soy una marimacho ¿No? — le levantó el puño para dando amenazar que si respondía le regalaría un golpe igual. —Chicos, sigan con los suyo.

Akane arrastró al muchacho mientras se reponía del golpe.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomó el abanico que tenia sobre el escritorio y comenzó a darse aire, el maldito vestido, color negro le estaba apretando demasiado ya casi no le quedaba aire. En ese momento deseaba que Ranma digiera lo que tenía que decir e irse, pero desde que llegaron el se había puesto pálido exactamente en el momento que ella tomó el abanico.

Ya no aguantaba más.

—Dirás— habló Akane

—Deja de hacer eso— exigió Ranma

— ¿Ah?— entendió a lo que se refería — ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Yo también me fijo en muchas cosas, no eres el único— Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida de su despacho —Ven te enseño la casa, ya que te gusta fijarte en detalles.

Él la siguió y ella comenzó a contarle todas las cosas de la casa.

Los cuadros que había visto al principio eran los esposos, Akane le mostró el comedor principal, la sala de estar, no subieron al segundo piso.

Esta vez se sentaron en la sala de estar tenía una decoración sencilla pero se sentía grato estar ahí.

—Ahora me dirás que pasa— exigió fuertemente.

—Yo no soy de esas personas que piden favores ni nada, pero esto es una emergencia— dio una bocanada de aire para continuar —Anoche paso algo que no debió de pasar…

"—_Akane Tendo…_

_Colagne golpeo fuertemente la mesa — ¿sabes la maldición que tiene ella?_

_Antes de que respondiera ella relato lo que le pasaba a los hombres que la desposaba y luego de culminar la noche de boda, él pobre hombre caía muerte en un dos por tres._

—_No me importa…— terminando así la conversación con esa vieja momia_"

Akane medito las palabras del chico, si lo veía por el lado bueno se podría librar de su familia tanto como él, pero el lado negativo es que estaba la posibilidad de que él muriera.

—Esa maldita momia…— odiaba a esa vieja, era la amiga de su madre pero soportaba hasta cierto punto y ese punto ya lo pasaba —Su relato no es cien por ciento verdad— susurró.

Ranma que dejo pasar ese murmullo y le preguntó —: ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Akane!— chillo una mujer — ¡¿Qué te dije de usar esos vestidos? — se exaltó nuevamente.

—Madre cálmate, te puede dar algo— suspiró —Lastima que padre no vino te quiero presentar a mi prometido. Ranma Saotome…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Luego de casi dos semanas aparecí. Espero que les guste, el capitulo siete ya está listo pronto lo subiré cuando el ocho esté listo.

En fin… Respondo review.

**Tsukire: **Gracias por esperar, las locas aparecerán demasiado –risa maligna– Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Mininahermosa: **En verdad siento que los capítulos sean cortos pero tengo que dejarlo en un punto de suspenso. Todo se unirá en el próximo capítulo, ya sabes que Raito es un chico muy inteligente y Ranma bueno él es Ranma.

**Hatake-Katia: **Espero que tu estado sea el mejor, para ambos. Espero con ansias que reedites el fic de verdad que me encantaba.

Los capítulos son cortos, ya que tengo que dejarlo en un punto donde sea interesante y tengo ese leve problema de que si sigo se me va el hilo de la historia y soy un caos. Gracias por tirar mi historia a tus favoritos c:

**Beli: **Tengo la leve impresión que ambos víboras no serán su único problema. Gracias Beli.

**Paula Kagome María: **Gracias, claro que lo continuare. Pero actualizare rápido. I Promess

**Sin nombre: **Oh! Genial. Me encanta esa sensación que dejo en las personas –soy un poco humilde-

**Diana Tendo: **Le ocurrió a una señora que siempre iba a mi casa a conversar con mi mamá y le decían la "viuda negra" y en un tiempo de ocio me acorde, pero no es mi historia tiene ficción no va ser cien por ciento real.

Ranma no siempre va ser el ganador y me encanta cuando se pica, si tienes razón era la bella durmiente ahora caí en cuenta pero no me eduque con las princesas sino con los camiones que es algo bastante raro ya que soy mujer, bueno hay de todo en este mundo.

Ya se aclara todo, momento todo a su tiempo. Shampoo siempre dan ganas de golpearla xd

Vuelta al infierno se trata de un deseo que pide Ranma pero se arrepiente y bueno algo pasa con Akane, va ser mi primer fic cien por ciento amor de Ranma y Akane.

.

Fin de comentarios.

.

**PD: A**yer iba a colocar el fic pero tuve que salir ayer hubo una lluvia y se me echó a perder el internet y hasta este momento tengo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Se agarró de los cabellos con frustración, sólo escuchaba palabras sin sentido para ella, que se intercambiaban entre la familia.

La cena terminó tranquila, los Tendos se iban y Akane los despedía, cada miembro de la familia la felicito aunque la última fue Nabiki que como siempre resaltó con su perspicacia.

— ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar tan rápido? — La menor de los Tendo sudo frio —Ambas sabemos que tu compromiso es una farsa. Ya sabes lo que quiero hermanita.

—Nabiki… tu esposo te espera, no lo hagas esperar.

—Nos vemos otro día hermanita— Nabiki entendió las palabras escondida que Akane le tiró y se fue tras su familia hasta su carruaje.

Esperó que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejado para entrar a su casa, caminó con pesadez hacia su cuarto.

Caminando por el largo pasillo, al final se podía ver una gran puerta de color negro con un diseño tan singular, las únicas veces que había estado detrás de esa puerta era peor que el mismo infierno.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró a su habitación, mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría que tener todo el coraje para enfrentar a la familia de los Saotomes.

.

.

.

.

—Tú querías que me casara, bien me casare—. Habló tranquilamente el muchacho

—Ranma, ¿no has escuchado los rumores de ella?— preguntó preocupada, él negó —Se dice que ella mata a sus maridos luego de pasar su noche con ellos. No me gustaría que me hijo muriera.

—Madre, son rumores. No te preocupes, mañana la conocerás.

—Ella no es realmente buena para ti…

—Anda a descansar, ya es tarde—. Quiso terminar el tema para no discutir con ella.

Aunque realmente a él nunca creía en rumores esta vez no lo podía dejar pasar. ¿Por qué todos morían? Tomó un poco de su coñac, con tantas preguntas rondando en su cabeza le era imposible pasarlo por alto, sentía curiosidad de saber que era lo que ocultaba en el segundo piso.

Recordó lo que paso cuando Akane le enseñaba la casa.

"— _¿No me enseñaras el segundo piso?- preguntó él._

_Akane, se puso nerviosa y simplemente le respondió un no cortante para que no insistiera_"

Las campanas del reloj lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

Nuevamente tomó otro, y ultimo, sorbo de su bebida color amarillo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó una voz tras él, que lo tomó por sorpresa

—Sólo pienso— contestó con desgano

—De que…

—De ella…

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Es distinta a todas.

— ¿Y eso te gusta…?

Ranma guardo silencio.

— ¿La quieres?

—Tú sabes lo que paso hace años atrás, esa chica será mi único amor. Akane no.

— ¿Entonces por qué la elegiste a ella?

—Aun no me quiero comprometer, pero mi madre me obliga. Y ella es mi única opción.

— ¿Y esta es tú única salida a todo esto?

—Eso creo…

—Hijo, ¿qué pasaría si ella no es realmente quién es?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Raito me dijo que la acabas de conocer, no sabes quién es, cómo es. Ten cuidado.

—Gracias. Padre

—De nada hijo. Descansa, que mañana la conoceremos.

Genma aunque no demostrara su amor por sus hijos y mostrara la mayor parte del tiempo indiferencia hacia ellos les preocupaba las decisiones difíciles que tomaran y en este momento se sentía feliz por haber hablado con uno de ellos sobre lo que le acongojaba.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente una familia se movía por todos lados preparando que estuviera todo perfecto para el momento en que Akane llegara, aunque Nodoka no aceptara la relación de su hijo con ella tenía, que dar una buena impresión pero también tenía sus dudas. Ya tendrías las respuestas con sus amigas, mientras tanto seguiría arreglando la casa.

.

La Tendo se terminaba de bañar, un baño tan relajante que se quedó por unos minutos dormidas hasta que su empleada la despertó, al salir en su cómoda se encontraba una crema que creo Raito, se unto un poco es su brazos y piernas sintiendo una calidez, se lo esparció para que se absorbiera dejándole una piel más suave. Le pediría más de esa crema al pequeño.

.

Ranma se terminó de ducharse, se vistió y rezo para que este almuerzo saliera lo mejor posible y que su hermanito no arruinara nada, no sólo él sino que toda la familia.

.

Genma miraba a su esposa que iba de un lado a otro, no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto si no quería Akane se casara con su hijo, tendría que hacer todo lo contrario ¿no? Para que ella saliera corriendo. Jamás entendería a las mujeres y menos a su esposa.

.

Raito en su cuarto ignorando el tema del compromiso de ambos, aunque se sentía traicionado con su hermano.

En un momento le había dicho que le ayudaría para que Akane se fijara en él, pero minutos después estaban comprometidos, claro decisión de Ranma. ¿Y si Akane estaba enamorada de su hermano?

Si lo pensaba de ese modo, todo calzaba: el compromiso, el que ella aceptara, su acercamiento tan repentino entre ambos.

Ahora la incógnita era… ¿Ranma también estaría enamorado de ella?

De eso se encargaría de averiguarlo él mismo.

.

En el momento de la cena, Nodoka hacia algunas preguntas incomoda a la invitada, pero ella tenía las respuestas exactas, su hijo mayor detuvo las desagradables interrogantes de la madre para pasar a una conversación más animada.

Akane, que se comenzó a sentir incomoda por una picazón en las piernas y las manos, se movía de un lado a otro intentando, disimuladamente, rascarse. Raito que sigilosamente observaba sus movimientos le preguntó ¿qué le ocurría? No le quiso responder, y siguió intentando rascarse.

Al terminar el almuerzo y reposar unos cuantos minutos la familia Saotome fue a dejar Akane a su carruaje que la estaba esperando afuera.

—Cariño, esperó conocer a tu familia— agregó Nodoka

—Claro, yo le enviare una carta para que nos juntemos— habló apuradamente para despedirse lo más rápido posible de ellos.

—Nos vemos, amor— se despidió Ranma con un pequeño beso de labios y la abrazó —Tenemos que hablar— le susurró al oído.

—Sí, yo igual— inventó algo para que no los descubrieran —Adiós, nos veremos muy pronto.

Caminó muy rápido para llegar a su medio de transporte y poder rascarse libremente las piernas.

—Es un tanto extraña— comentó la única mujer ahí.

.

.

.

El cochero que iba un poco intimidado, ya que atrás la mujer se movía demasiado.

— ¿Le pasa algo? — se atrevió a preguntar e intento abrir la cortina pero la joven lo impidió y sacó su pura cabeza

—Conduzca rápido esta maldita cosa, necesito llegar urgente a casa— y entró nuevamente para poder rascarse.

Al llegar a su casa, se bajo con el vestido hecho trizas donde mostraba sus contorneadas piernas, la empleada que la recibía intentó no reír pero no lo logró.

—No te rías— le pasó los trozo de tela y entró a su casa. Dejando anonadado al cochero.

—Raito, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto— farfulló al notarse que sus piernas ya estaban rojas.

.

.

Su más fiel empleada se acercó para darle un recado.

—La señora Colagne hoy vino para hablar con usted pero se encontraba en el almuerzo familiar. Dijo que hoy en la noche vendría a visitarla junto con su nieta-

Akane siguió rascándose —Momia… aquí… ¿qué?... ¿querrá? — Habló intercaladamente —Necesito un baño— subió al baño para quitarse la crema de Raito.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y la luna junta con las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo de color negro pero eso no fue no único que apareció sino que una vieja junto con una hermosa jovencita que se abanicaba a todo momento.

Colagne, que no se andaban con vueltas abarcó el tema por el cual había ido.

—Eras la hija de mi mejor amiga pero no puedo aceptar esto— golpeo duramente el sillón, Akane que en ningún momento se sintió intimidada siguió tomándose su taza de té, lo que molesto más a la señora de entrada edad.

— ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Ranma cuando era un pequeño…?

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

**Mininahermosa: **Se colocara cada vez más interesante mientras pase el fic. Jojojo.

**Belli: **Lo coloque porque encontré que había mucho OoC y quería que se pareciera lo más posible al manga y lo cómico. No le durara mucho la felicidad a ambos de eso me encargare yo misma.

**Hatake Katia: **Nunca saber cuál es el punto medio de las cosas, hay personas que prefieren cortos y otros largos.

A Ranma no le pasara lo mismo ¿o sí? –Mazii se va alejando y desaparece en la penumbra-

**Akya: **Gracias por dejarme un review, es importante para mi saber la opinión tuya y de todos porque sé que muchos la leen y les gusta pero sé que tengo errores que otros se dan cuenta y pueden corregirme pero no lo hacen por flojera, lo admito yo lo he hecho.

En fin, gracias por tu review y gracias. PD: No sabia que se podían hacer corazones o pegaste los dibujos? 3 xd

**Nefertari Queen: **Todo es una conspiración, donde el mundo no es nuestro sino que es de una organización secreta donde sólo aquellos sobrevivirán cada hecho de nosotros está totalmente visto por pequeños chips incrustado en nuestro aparatos electrónicos… Ok olvida eso, no sé por qué me fui a ese tema, veo muchos proyectos de organizaciones secreta y fin del mundo. Ahora respondo.

Se sabrá el porqué Akane acepta y si ella los mata… bueno más adelante se sabrá si los mato y como.

No te preocupes, siempre pasa eso y es terrible D: Bueno aquí para ti.

**Diana Tendo: **Cada vez demoro menos c: Raito es un niño tierno que da ganas de apretarlo y no soltarlo.

xD Abanicos pobre Ranma quedo traumado. De morir no sé, quizás, puede ser, sí, no.

Me acuerdo que con mis primos construíamos autos y hacíamos carrera entre nosotros, peleábamos, jugábamos al hoyito pata. Buenos tiempos. DBZ Y Cazador X eran la base de una buena niñez.

.

.

.

.

Merezco un rr?

Que estén bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Ranma y Akane anunciaron a toda su familia que estaban comprometidos pero aun esquivaban la pregunta: "¿Cuándo sería la fecha del matrimonio?".

Ranma intentó averiguar sobre su ahora prometida preguntándole a sus empleados pero no logró conseguir más que unos pequeños datos sin importancias, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad de conocer el segundo piso de la casa ya que la joven siempre le respondía "ya llegaría el momento".

Pero no fue el único Saotome que hizo una pequeña investigación, también Raito que estaba al asecho, como un cazador a su presa con la diferencia que su presa era su hermano mayor que aun no comprendía el porqué nombró Akane si conocía a muchas mujeres más y menos el porqué ella acepto pero si tenía un pequeña idea.

Él no era un niño que le gustara escuchar conversaciones pero después aquella charla logró unir todos los puntos y comprendió que ese tema tenía que dejarlo pero definitivamente ya no vería su hermano con los mismos ojos, aunque sentía la obligación de contarle a Akane lo que sucedía. Por eso en una noche que logró escaparse para intentar hablar con ella.

Contándole lo escuchado, Akane ni siquiera se sorprendió con una voz suave y tierna lo calmó.

—Ya lo sé pequeño, me estoy encargando de eso— le acaricio su cabellera tan sedosa del niño —Pronto no seremos más familia. Raito

— ¿Por qué dijiste que sí? — con lagrimas en los ojos intentando que sus voz no se quebrara

—No sé, sólo vi que me necesitaba—. Ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida, que Raito no logró identificar.

Akane le dio una sonrisa que lo calmo completamente, ofreciéndole transporte para que llegara a su casa sano y salvo él acepto.

Pero en el fondo ella no podía estar tranquila, no desde lo que le contó esa vieja momia.

Esa misma noche comprendió que su corazón se rompería de a poco pero al final acabaría roto y eso era lo que no quería. En todos los meses que estuvo con él sentía algo que jamás sintió con otra persona y por primera vez sentía miedo.

Dio el último sorbo de su trago alcohólico, y con rabia tiró su vaso contra la otra pared, imaginando que su peor pesadilla estaba ahí.

.

.

Luego de aquella noche, cada vez que Raito y Akane se miraban el niño agachaba la mirada con un tono de decepción en su mirar y ella sólo intentaba simular que se encontraba bien.

.

.

Los meses pasaron la Tendo menor se encontraba en la iglesia rezando como lo hacía hace varias semanas atrás. En las grandes bancas estaban vacía con la excepción de la que tenía enfrente a ella.

Ella se arrodillo y le murmuró al hombre que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Y…? – ella puso sus manos en forma de plegaria para que no se notara que estuviera hablando.

—Está listo… pronto estará aquí— el hombre cerró los ojos y dio una sonrisa — ¿Ansiosa?

—No— dijo tajantemente —Lo que quiero es que sea rápido y sin dolor…

Se levantó y dejó al hombre, caminando por el gran pasillo terminó su frase.

…Para mí.

Luego de que las puertas se cerraran tras ella, aquel hombre que en ningún momento se movió de su asiento hasta la salida de Akane, se levantó y miró por donde se había ido logrando escuchar las últimas palabras.

"Tú sabes que te dolerá" pensó antes de dejar ese sagrado lugar.

.

.

.

.

Al momento de llegar a su casa alguien la esperaba no tan feliz, desde hace algunas semanas atrás ella salía a la iglesia pero demoraba más de lo habitual, lo cual le tenía preocupado de cierto modo. Una idea no grata se le cruzaba por su mente pero sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de alguna manera de ser infiel y dicho por las propias bocas de los fieles empleados de ella.

¿Entonces donde diablos se metía en todo ese tiempo?

Hasta que por fin había llegado al despacho y con una cara no muy feliz la recibió.

Ella se sentó y se acarició la sien, miró el gran cuadro y la pequeña inscripción que había en esta. Eso siempre la animaba en cierta forma.

—Ranma… será mejor que te vayas— suspiró débilmente —Necesito descansar.

El hombre notaba que luego de las salidas llegaba muy cansada y siempre intentaba esquivarlo de alguna u otra manera, aun no lograba entenderla del todo y que se traía con esas escapadas.

—Bien— fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta —recuerda que nos casaremos pronto…

Aunque no sentía sentimiento alguno hacia la joven se preocupaba por ella y los problemas que carga sobre sus hombros, entendió la mirada de ella hacia aquel hombre del cuadro; su primer esposo, conoció la historia y complicadamente logró entender por lo que pasaba Akane.

—Eso nunca va a pasar— murmuró ella. Estiro su cuerpo en la silla para poder relajarse e intentar olvidarse de ese tema.

.

Esa misma noche el mismo hombre que estaba sentado en la iglesia se encontraba tomándose un vaso junto a su intima amiga que escuchaba sus aventuras divertida.

Ryoga, un hombre que se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo entero disfrutando la fortuna de su familia se consideraba una persona que no podía estar amarrado a un lugar, pero una vez casi alguien logra que se quedara junto a ella, se había enamorado hasta las patas incluso cuando viajaba se perdía, pero en un momento le decepciono, cuando había ido a buscarla para pedirle un noviazgo serio ella ya no estaba ahí.

Escuchando las malas lenguas descubrió que ella se había ido con otro y por eso el ahora de su profesión: Detective privado.

Un trabajo que era muy solicitado en varios países, Akane sabia a lo que se dedicaba y por eso le pidió un pequeño favor de buscar a alguien.

Ambos ya estaban pasados de copa y su cordura no estaba en el mejor estado así que sus personalidades más guardadas comenzaron a salir a flote.

Lo que volvió una noche de loco.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos seguían durmiendo apoyado uno con el otro.

Ranma que se había ido un poco preocupado ayer por el estado de Akane hoy fue a visitarla y avisarle que la fecha del matrimonio estaba lista.

Akane se giró un poco, separándose unos centímetros de Ryoga pero él se corrió para abrazarla nuevamente.

El Saotome esperó que alguien le abriera la puerta.

Akane se giró, ambos se miraban cara a cara.

Ranma comenzó a caminar para entrar al despacho de la Tendo.

Ryoga se acercó un poco más, sus alientos se mezclaban. La desnuda pierna de la joven, ya que el vestido se había subido hasta un poco más arriba del glúteo, descansaba sobre la pierna del joven.

Ranma entró al despacho y se encontró con la imagen de ambos jovenes en una situación un poco incomoda, algo dentro de él se revolvió y sintió una ganas de gritar y golpear al hombre que estaba al lado de ella, se desquito con la puerta que la hizo retumbar contra el marco.

Ambos se levantaron tan rápido que se cayeron y sus cabezas estallaron de dolor por el duro sonido.

Ella se puso pálida al ver a su prometido en la entrada y comenzó a reír, los efectos del alcohol aun estaba presente pero ya no tanto, mientras que Ryoga tenía un ataque de hipo ignorando al invitado.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto? — gritó con tanta rabia que su cara se tornaba de color rojo

—Ranma, silencio…

—Silencio— suspiró —Ayer casi me echaste a patadas de tú casa y ahora estas con él- inmediatamente todas las piezas se conectaron y entendió todo: Aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado con hipo era el amante de Akane y se juntaban las tardes y eso de ir a la iglesia era mentira, una vil mentira.

—Tenias que habérmelo dicho. Nuestro compromiso está roto— su voz se rompió, pero Akane no lo notó aunque esa frase la dejó paralizada y su orgullo se quebró.

— ¡Bien, me alegro! ¡¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque nuestro compromiso termino cuando supe lo que paso! — gritó asustando a Ryoga que se le paso hipo y ahora escuchaba silenciosamente a la pareja.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—De tú pasado, de tú verdadero amor…

Ranma le calló como agua fría y recordó lo que había ocurrido en su infancia.

"_Unos pequeños jugaban felizmente sin preocupación alguna hasta que la pequeña le contó a su amigo._

—_Ranma, me iré…_

_La pequeña comenzó a llorar y el niño la abrazó para tranquilizarla y le susurró al odio_

—_Cuando sea grande yo te buscare y te casaras conmigo ¿de acuerdo?_"

—Serás mi único amor— Akane cito a Ranma la última frase que le había dicho a la pequeña antes de irse.

— ¿Quién…?

—No importa, cumple tu promesa… y cásate con ella que conmigo te hubieras muerto- recogió sus cosas —Vamos Ryoga sigamos arriba…

.

Ranma por segunda vez quiso llorar de verdad.

Akane solo quiso sumergirse en los sueños y jamás despertar.

Ambos comprendieron en ese instante que se habían enamorado el uno al otro, pero su orgullo no dejaría juntarlos…

.

.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué actualizo tan rápido? Bueno verán yo me suscribí a historias que lamentablemente se demoran en actualizar (más de dos meses) y pierdo el hilo de la historia y tengo que re-leer los capítulos anteriores para saber de qué trata o en que quede y eso me molesto un poco y sé que a muchos no le gusta eso entonces prefiero demorarme menos.

Me corte mi pelo, sí, un hermoso mohicano y recordé mis días de fiestas y como me quedaba dormida en la casa de mis amigos locura total.

¿Cómo colocarle al summary, ya van como tres veces que lo cambio?

Bueno respondo los review.

**Akya:** Gracias, de hecho no me gusta como redacto siento que tengo muchas faltas de todo y eso me estresa. Cuando comencé no tenía ni idea de cómo escribir un fic hasta que ayudan y vas por el buen camino. ¿Tienes computador, Notebook o Netbook? Porque tengo el tercero y parece que no me funciona u.u

**Tsukire: **Ya lo sabes, de hecho creo que fue un accidente. Raito no es tan malo es un niño tierno.

**MininaHermosa: **Siempre he querido hacer un personaje con un tic y creo que eso es un poco gracioso. Las últimas preguntas se responderán atreves del tiempo calma querida.

**Nefertari: **Muchas gracias, Ranma y su amor traerá muchos problemas de eso me encargo yo. Nabiki siempre es sospechosa y tiene un papel muy protagónico en los siguientes capítulos.

**Diana Tendo: **Actualizando cada vez más rápido, un record para mí. En el fic "realidad" Ranma sufrió ahora le toca Akane sufrir un poco ¿no? Las reacciones de la crema fueron pura mala suerte de Akane y un mal experimento de Raito. Prefiero dejar la maldición para otra ocasión, pero en este fic no.

La locura de los corazones c:

**Belli: **Akane es una mujer valiente, dudo que le tenga miedo a algo. Bueno espero que los problemas con el internet se acaben.

**Hatake-Katia: **Ranma tiene una lengua muy larga y se la va tener que morder. Pero Colagne no descansara hasta que Ranma se case con su hija y hará esta lo imposible y Akane lo impedirá claro.

**Rankosita: **Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quién es la niña de la infancia?

**Niki: **Muchas gracias, hay muchos fic que no son trillados es solo cosa de buscar y hay muy buenos.

.

.

.

Merezco rr?

.

Formspring . me / Maziix3

.

Cuidense.

PD: **Hoy es donde hago un fic más largo, hasta ahora, que "_Realidad_". **


	9. Chapter 9

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Aun no creía lo que delante de él estaba, su amor de infancia se presentaba y él no tenía palabras para describir aquella mujer, la recordaba como una niña sin mucha gracia y muy torpe pero ahora sus dote de mujer estaban más desarrollado.

Ella se le lanzo encima para darle un abrazo pero Ranma aun seguía quieto, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, anoche le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, aun le era difícil creer que su compromiso con Akane estuviera roto y en los meses que estuvieron junto logró conocerla más y por cada día que pasaba sentía que sus sentimientos aumentaban.

Miró a su amiga de infancia, ella le tomó la cara y le dio un beso, sin saber porque le respondió el beso cerró los ojos y se imaginó aquel día que había salido con Akane al campo su primer beso real, aunque había sido casi por accidente sintió miles de cosas que con ninguna otra persona había sentido.

Sus pulmones pedían aire y el beso acabó, vio a su ahora prometida que aun tenía los ojos cerrados, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, no podía hacerle eso, él quería a Akane pero calló en la realidad ella tenía a otro hombre, ella nunca lo había querido aunque no la culpaba quizás el bastardo, como lo llamaba Ranma, siempre había estado ahí antes de que la obligara, indirectamente, a comprometerse.

Por eso había decido…

.

.

.

.

Akane le pasaba el dinero a Ryoga por el trabajo bien hecho, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada, suspiro con dificultad, el hombre que la miraba con compasión entendió que aquel hueco que iba a producir ese bastardo, denominado así por Ryoga, nadie lo iba a llenar.

Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino, pronto se reencontrarían, por alguien en común.

.

.

Aunque su propia decisión le había costado tomarla, pensaba que era lo mejor. Entendió que él tendría que dejar a su amor y cumplir con su promesa, era un Saotome y tenía que mostrar que su palabra valía

Esa misma tarde le contó a su familia, su madre se emocionó, su padre le felicitó pero notó la tristeza de su hijo, lo que más temía pasó: su hijo se enamoro, Raito no le dijo nada y se fue al patio.

El pequeño, miró las rosas y se preguntó: ¿Cómo una flor tan bella podía ser tan peligrosa? Sabía la respuesta pero por estaba vez quería ser ignorante, ignorante de todo no saber nada; no saber del dolor de Akane. A su mente se le vino el recuerdo de aquella conversación que nunca debió haber escuchado.

"_Al momento de llegar al primer piso pudo reconocer la voz de su familia: su hermano, su madre y su padre._

—_¿Olvidaste la promesa que le hiciste a Keyko?_****_— habló la única mujer ahí_

—_Ahora está con Akane, no lo atormentes con eso— defendió su padre_

—_Pero ella mata sus maridos— intentó justificarse ella_

—_Son chisme... jamás hay que hacerles caso— habló Genma_

—_Madre, estate tranquila. Lo mío con Akane no es cierto y es el compromiso para no casarme con Shampoo. La Tendo…— Raito escuchó como su hermano botaba veneno con solo decir su apellido —Era para que estuvieras tranquila y no me molestara en casarme, pero la verdad es que sigo amando a Keyko la encontrare y me casare con ella mientras tanto Akane será mi pase para que Colagne no se me acerque. ¿Prométeme en no decirle a nadie?_

—_¿Y Akane…?- preguntó su madre_

—_Ya te lo dije, ella sólo me servirá para mantenerlas alejadas. Cuando la encuentre, le diré que ya no quiero el compromiso."_

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el brindis de la nueva pareja y no pudo evitar recordar aquel día de campo entre Akane y Raito solamente ellos dos.

"_Akane tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por la larga caminata_

_Sin tapujos el pequeño le preguntó —¿Amas a mi hermano?_

_Ella se demoró en responder pero era fácil de saber la respuesta ya que su cara se había puesta más roja que un tomate y caminaba más torpe que nunca._

—_Sí…__"_

¿Cómo la estaría pasando ella? Se golpeo varias veces la cabeza, la había olvidado. Corrió lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas pudieron hasta llegar a la casa de Akane, para su mala suerte la casa de ella estaba muy lejos y por lo menos se demoraría quince minutos en carrosa pero corriendo en una hora, sin perder el aliento siguió su camino.

.

.

.

Tomó un sorbo de su vaso que contenía alcohol, lo miró y se dio rabia a si misma ella entendía que por un hombre no podía echarse a morir y menor caer a un vicio.

Ella era la denominada viuda negra, era una mujer fuerte que jamás se le vio llorar, siempre con su dignidad en alto y el orgullo que nadie pudiera ser pisoteado pero no podía engañarse a si misma Rama era la única persona que podía romper esa coraza y llegar a su alma y destruirla con un adiós y revivirla con un hola.

Dejó el vaso a un lado, no tomaría sino fuera absolutamente necesario, había tomado una decisión: dejar de ver a los Saotomes, no quería tener ni un solo contacto con ellos, así era la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en _él._

Continuaria con su vida tal y como lo había hecho antes de que ellos aparecieran y dieran un giro de ciento ochenta grado.

.

Ranma que aun pensaba en Akane y ella que pensaba en él decidieron no volverse a ver más pero no contaron que unos hermanos intentarían juntarlos…

.

.

.

.

.

Me siento decepcionada, hoy leí mis antiguos fic, si aquellos que lo hice con tanto cariño y me sacaron más de una sonrisa, comprendí que mi narración estaba bajando de nivel impresionante.

Estoy decepcionada de mi fic, vuelta al infierno, no es porque le falte algo sino porque le puse todo mi talento, intentando que los personajes tengan OoC, de hacerlo lo más fantástico posible y aun así se que a muy pocas personas les guste.

Bien me desahogué…

Respondo los comentarios dejados por ustedes.

**Nefertari: **No sé qué me da por decirte "Nefertiti" No tendras que esperar tanto, no Ukyo la tengo para otros planes más maléficos. Bueno Kodachi, no había pensado en incluirla ya que no le veo mucha pinta de participar, pero se me ocurrirá.

La charla se trataba de la actual prometida de Ranma, pero obviamente algo hay detrás de eso. Ya veremos c: Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno"

**Diana Tendo: **Disculpa la demora mi estado anímico, no era muy bueno, me dio depresión por dos días, que patético .-. Como te habrás dado cuenta. No. Se me olvido dar ese detalle :/ Ya era tiempo de que ese par se enamorara y al más raro estilo de ellos. Espero que tus dudas se disipen con este capítulo porque en el que viene más emoción que nunca . Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno"

**Akya: **El orgullo de ambos, son bastante alto, hasta ellos mismo les cuesta derribarlo y por eso creo que ese será su mayor obstáculo para poder resolver su problema de amoríos. Más adelante veremos la reacción de ambos al encontrarse. Entonces yo no puedo :c Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno"

**Rankonsita: **Antes, leía puros fic de Naruto y eso me encantaba porque había gran variabilidad para escoger y muchos autores no demoraban porque le ponían cierto talento al escribir y se comprometían con su historia. Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno"

**Nikki: **Si llegó al punto de pronto, será aburrido, así lo doy, espero yo, un poco de emoción. Disculpa si te molesta eso. Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno"

**Billi: **¿Por qué no lo vas a poder leer? Ya recordé, el problema de internet. No te preocupes, ya se solucionara, todo se soluciona. Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno"

**AmoRanma: **Eso de las muertes se sabrá más adelante, seria una buena idea que Akane adopte ese niño. C: Raito es hermano de Ranma, Ranma conocía Akane en esa fiesta por dicha bomba de humo. Raito al encontrarse con Akane tras la planta dijo el nombre de su hermano. No, te aseguro que ellos nunca han tenido un romance y no lo tendrán espero. ¿A esa hora te quedaste dormida o terminaste de leer todos los capítulos? Estoy impresionada. Gracias por leer y te invito a leer mi fic: "Vuelta al infierno

**PD: Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y les invito a darse una vuelta por "**_**vuelta al infierno**_**" que serán capítulos cortos que subiré rápidamente. **

**PD2: Pueden ir a mi profile y responder una pregunta en la parte de arriba. Se trata sobre este fic. Me es importante su opinión.**

Gracias. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de que la pareja se habían separados y cada uno volvía a su vida como normalmente era.

Akane la habían comprometido nuevamente con un amigo de infancia, que tenia gran parecido con Ranma.

Entre tanto Ranma seguía con su relación con Keyko, aun no colocaban fecha para el matrimonio pero como siempre él evadía el tema lo que le molestaba a su prometida pero este ni interés le tomaba al asunto.

Pero en lo más profundo de ambos, en aquel lugar oscuro de su alma se encontraba el deseo por el otro que lo mantenían guardado.

.

Akane seguía viéndose con Raito se habían vuelto amigos, muy buenos amigos. Él pequeño fue un pilar fundamente para Akane y no caer en la depresión por el joven de ojos azules.

Pero Raito no fue el único pilar de Akane sino también de Ranma, que entendió que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella, eso le alegro un poco como también le enojó y sentirse estúpido por el hecho de no entender como dos personas que se quieren no están juntas. Y estaban comprometidos con personas que no pegaban ni con chicle.

Aunque tanto Akane como Ranma tenían sus secretos el pequeño también junto una nueva amiga que se había hecho cómplices en aquel crepúsculo, teniendo una meta en común.

.

.

.

.

Luego de escuchar la misma conversación, todos los días, cada vez se le hacía más eterna e insoportable nunca iba a entender a las mujeres, ellas querían pero no querían a la vez, ni el mismo creador las entendía. Ya habían pasado algunas horas que revolvía, su taza de té, que ya estaba bastante helada, lo que no su mente automáticamente la recordó aquel día que ambos conversaban…

"_Una tarde de aquellas, donde el sol se ocultaba a ratos pero no hacia ni frio ni calor, sino estaban templado. _

_Un buen día para tomar té –según Akane._

_Ella sentada en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, él mirándola sin ninguna importancia._

— _¿De qué es tu té?— se limitó a preguntar. La mujer lo miró sin entender mucho su pregunta ya que la había tomado desprevenida_

—_Rojo— contestó con simpleza —Me encanta, el olor dulce que tiene pero al momento de probarlo tiene un gusto medio amargo—. Se adelantó ella al saber que luego preguntaría nuevamente._

_Ella tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo pero sin darse cuenta se le escurrió una hilera de té, él se limitaba a observara aquel pequeño liquido y la reacción de ella._

_El agua paso por la comisura de su labio, y llego hasta su escote, que misteriosamente él nunca había visto, se encontraba tentativo besar._

_Se maldijo mentalmente, miró para otro lado pero su mirada se desvió hasta, donde anteriormente el líquido había caído._

_Ella con su lengua se quitó el líquido de su comisura y con sus dedos finos repasó el lugar por donde había recorrido aquella rebelde gota. Aun sin darse cuenta hasta donde había llegado._

_Ranma se cambiaba de posición continuamente._

_Akane se dio cuenta del pequeño líquido travieso y con sus dedos se quitó lo húmedo que dejó el recorrido de este._

_Él maldito por quinta vez o era decima vez…. Ya no lo recordaba pero nunca había visto que al momento de tomar el té fuera condenadamente sexi, sin pensarlo mucho que iría a tomar el té más seguido con ella_"

Dio una sonrisa, lo que daría para revivir aquellos momentos o mejor para estar con ella, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, en el bastardo que le quito a su antigua prometida, apretó lo taza y aflojó su agarre. Su prometida le ocurrió el mismo accidente que en su recuerdo y le vio quitarse el líquido de forma más _apropiada._

—Con su permiso –se levantó de la mesa para irse a su cuarto.

"_No. No es igual que ella_" pensó antes de dejar la sala de estar.

.

.

.

Akane que terminaba de cenar junto con su prometido, todo estaba silencioso. Sin poder evitarlo lo comparó con _él. _Cuando ambos cenaban junto siempre en ese momento era de risa en todo momento, pero ahora, eran conversaciones acerca de política o cosas sin mucho interés.

Las horas le pasaron eternas, hasta que él se tuvo que ir y por fin pudo ir a su habitación a dormir.

.

Ambos se durmieron con un pensamiento: "_Nadie seria igual que él/ella_"

.

Al día siguiente, Raito había visitado a Akane, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez en sus manos llevaba una crema de pepinos, que hacía que las manos estuvieran más suaves al echarse la tercera vez.

Akane que se estaba en los establos aseando a su yegua, últimamente se sentía de lo mejor, pero sabía perfectamente que podría se aun mejor con _él_ a su lado, como lo hicieron hace algún tiempo atrás acariciando ese animal. Una vez más sus recuerdos fueron llenando su cabeza y más de una vez su sonrisa se borraba a volver a la cruda realidad.

El pequeño la interrumpió, conocía cada faceta de ella sabía perfectamente cuando se perdía en aquellos mares de recuerdos donde siempre estaba presente su hermano, aunque fuera un punto a favor de que el amor hacia él no se iba ir tan rápido, lo que le perseguía eran las bodas de ambos y tenía que juntarlos o sería demasiado tarde para Ranma. Ya que el prometido de Akane pudiera morir, aunque no le gustaba que alguien inocente muriera tenía que haber sus ciertas precauciones, tendrían que demorarse lo menos posible en unir a esos dos antes de cualquiera de los dos matrimonios estuvieran frente a un sacerdote.

Ella que fue dejando su labor de lado, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo su columna con tan sólo ver el frasco que el pequeño llevaba en sus manos aun recordaba aquella noche fatídica, donde conoció a los padres de Ranma, y una picazón horrible le apareció y conoció la historia de su ahora ex- prometida.

Le niño le había explicado que en esa ocasión había sido unos errores matemáticos, que al momento echarle algún ingrediente a la crema provocaba un efecto de picazón, pero nadie fue intencional.

Akane se negó miles de veces a exponerse alguna reacción a su piel, pero al mirar los ojos negros del pequeño no pudo decir que no.

Untándose una pequeña parte de la crema, que tenía un delicioso aroma a pepino con aloe vera, se echó un poco más en sus manos pasándose varias veces.

.

.

Luego de unas horas Akane estaba en su habitación con una fiebre muy alta, sudando, diciendo e incoherencias mientras que su poca cordura se iba.

—Raito…—llamó al pequeño con una voz tan débil que se perdía en toda la habitación, el niño se acercó a su lado le tomó la mano y se acercó para escucharla mejor —Estoy pensando que soy tu conejillos de india— con todas las fuerzas de ella logró pronunciar su última frase y frunció el seño.

—Mejor vete, antes que me den ganas de matarte— confesó —, mami, quiero ser un pajarito para volar entre tantas nubes y ser libre…

Sí, su cordura se había perdido.

.

.

Por vigésima vez se repitió mentalmente "_todo es parte del plan_" tranquilizarse no era de manera fácil sabiendo que luego de lo que le hizo a su amiga, no pensaba en colocarla tan mal.

Estaba en la segunda fase del plan. Esperaba que esta saliera mejor.

.

.

Los ojos del mayor Saotome se abrieron a más no poder, luego de escuchar el relato de su hermano no podría creer que ella tuviera ese accidente, siempre le había dicho que probara sus experimentos raros en otras cosas pero no en las personas.

Se colocó un abrigo y salió tan rápido, que nadie lo logró verlo.

Al momento de llegar a la casa de _ella_ ya era de noche, y su figura se tapaba con la oscuridad gracias a Dios esa noche no había luna para alumbrarle y delatarse, como sabia donde estaba su habitación decidió trepar para verla.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con una pequeña luz de vela que mostraba lo afectada que se encontraba en esos mismos momentos le dieron ganas de apastar a Raito.

Le acarició con tanta suavidad aquella mejilla sonrojada que sus sentidos, su cerebro y por sobre todo su corazón le pedían a gritos que la besara, no tardo en hacerles caso y se acercó suavemente a los finos y pálidos labios de ella.

—Ranma…—susurró ella. Él tan sólo sonrió de imaginar que ella estaba soñando con él, siguió con su labor de aproximarse y besarla, hasta que lo hizo.

Necesitaba tocarlos, con la punta de la lengua le acarició, sabor a miel. Un exquisitez nadie tendría aquel sabor ni estando enferma.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, pensando que era un sueño tomó la cabeza de Ranma, la acercó para que ella no levantara la cabeza, y se besaron, un beso tan lento y con lleno de pasión que abarcaron todos sus sentidos. Lo profundizaron, su lenguas se adentraron aquellas cuevas que le entregaban miles de sensación juntas pero el oxigeno para todo ser viviente era necesario y para ellos, aunque lamentable, también. Lo tuvieron que romper.

En ese momentos para ambos era color de rosa, pero no sabía lo que vendría después sería una batalla campal entre ambos por obtener la razón.

.

.

.

Hora: 22:05 Hora Chile

Lugar: Casa, habitación.

Escuchó: Ricardo Arjona.

Leo: La Divina Comedia.

Lagrimas caídas: Por el sueño.

Inspiración: Se hace lo que se puede.

Responder comentarios: Ahora mismo.

.

**Belli: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, créeme ya estoy mejor. Yo también soy fanática de ellos dos, pero me gusta que sufran alguno de los dos o los dos a la vez. Muchos escritores son muy crueles, juegan con la mente de uno. Todos tenemos un escape de locura siempre me pasa lo mismo. Te entiendo perfectamente lo de exámenes esta semana estaba tapada en eso. Muchas gracias leer.

**AmoRanma**: Las peleas entre ellos son muy comunes, todo tiene un fin, pero lo hizo sin intención. A Akane siempre le gustas hacer las cosas difíciles y por la manera más incomoda pero creo que estaba vez perdió. Lo del segundo piso se sabrá pronto, estaba la posibilidad de que él muriera. Ukyo tiene otros motivos. Yo encontré que esa escena fue la más tierna de todas de tan solo imaginármela me da risa, lo del alma era sólo una broma.

**Nefertari: **Me aprendí tu nombre c: No hay problema, hay muy pocas horas al día para lograr hacer nuestras cosas y eso es terrible, para mi Ranma siempre sale con excusas o tiene una boca muy grande que no sabe medir bien sus palabras y eso le afecta mucho en tomar decisiones correctas o la manera de actuar. Intentare hacerlos más largos, gracias por leerme.

**Akya: **Yo siempre los hago sufrir, espero que no te aburras de este fic. Él final ya lo tengo pensado sólo tengo que pensar en cómo voy a llegar hasta allí. Muchas gracias, me encanta saber que tengo una fan si me hubieran preguntados hace dos años atrás no me lo hubiera creído ni en broma. Te prometo que daré me mejor esfuerzo para vuelta al infierno al igual que este y para otros.

**Diana Tendo: **Al momento de leer tú comentario me dije: "Diablos, cierto. Tengo que compensarlos con algún beso entre ambos" y bueno aquí está mi intento de beso, no soy muy buena explicando esas cosas no se me dan las cursilerías, para mi lamentación. Ryoga y Ranma siempre van a tener una rivalidad. Raito será una pieza importante para que estos se junten. Y como ya he dicho todo se sabrá a su tiempo.

**SusyAkane: **Gracias por leer. Si aun no sabes el secreto hay que deducirlo. Soy mala, no te preocupes siempre soy así.

Esos son todos.

**Avizo Importante:**

El día jueves ocho de septiembre, tengo que ir a ver al médico para que me den hora para que me operen, estoy nerviosa pero espero que todo me salga bien, ellos mismos me han dicho que es una operación algo complicada.

Me demorare en actualizar, perdón por eso. Y por demorarme tanto en actualizar este capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando que la sorpresa de anoche no se volviera a repetir en la mañana, para su suerte no había nadie porque incluso revisó debajo de la cama para ver si hay se escondía, dando un suspiro de alivio al no encontrarlo.

Aunque pensaba que anoche todo lo ocurrido fue un sueño, un bueno sueño, pero no lo iba admitir, soltó un suspiro tan fuerte que sus pulmones quedaron vacios de todo oxigeno, revisó en el armario, nada, por suerte se dijo.

—Tenemos que hablar— imitó la voz de él, un tanto ronca pero graciosa. Mientras caminaba al baño agarrando una toalla de pasada y metiéndose al cuarto.

Dio la llave de su bañera echó algunas esencias olor a lavanda y esperó que se llenara su bañera.

—¿Cómo supiste acerca de ella? — Siempre intentando hablar como él —Idiota… -susurró. Se metió a la tibia agua y sus músculos se relajaron y todas sus preocupaciones también, aunque como un rayo, tan fugaz pasó aquel recuerdo que se levanto tan rápido y dios unos zancadas para llegar al espejo y verse si tenía alguna marca, calmándose al momento de no notarse nada, la culpa de la famosa crema del pequeño.

—Raito… esta vez me las pagas— y volvió a su labor de extraer todo el sudor que su cuerpo expulsó la noche anterior.

.

.

Ranma aun seguía dormido si no fuera por su hermano que se le abalanzó encima y eufóricamente le hacía miles de preguntas "¿Qué le hiciste, de qué hablaron, cómo reaccionó…?"

—Enano, lárgate. Necesito dormir—. Raito que se había tirado sobre la cama para sacarle algún tipo de información que le pudiera ayudar para pasar a la segunda fase de su tan bien elaborado plan.

—No ocurrió nada— mintió claramente, el pequeño sabía perfectamente que Ranma, había llegado a muy altas horas de las noches como para que él digiera que no pasó nada.

Ya averiguaría, todo se daba a su momento.

.

.

Akane que ya estaba vestida y arreglada para tomar desayuno.

—Si no fuera por esta vieja momia… quizás nuestra relación estaría de maravillas— no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta —Pero soy más tonta yo en hacerle caso. Diablos, pero también si nos hubiéramos casado él hubiera muerto.

Al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar aquella puerta color negro donde ocultaba sus peores miedos, donde comenzó todo.

Siguió su camino ya no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada, sabía perfectamente desde el preciso momento en que llamó a Ryoga para buscar a Keyko su compromiso estaba roto sólo era el momento de esperar la llegada de ella y eso ya había ocurrido semanas atrás. Y aunque quisiera decirle sus sentimientos, como casi ocurrió anoche, estaba de por medio los sentimientos del prometido de ella y la prometida de él. No podían ser egoístas.

.

.

—Hasta que te encuentro…—le dijo la voz de una mujer, se acercó al hombre que no tenia expresión alguna —Te amo— los labios de ella se posaron frente a los del él, pero no tuvo alguna reacción.

—Necesito pensar… -y se alejó de ella, tenía que buscar respuestas en su mente.

.

.

Quedándose algunos minutos más en su mullida cama, se llevó sus manos para taparse sus ojos color cobalto, aun no se podía sacar aquel beso, en ese momento se sintió en el mismísimo cielo pero su caída fue brusca.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Keyko que le traía el desayuno, él hasta se le había olvidado del apetito que tenía.

Ella se lo dejó a su lado, y pudo notar que estaba extraña antes de que se fuera él le agarró la mano y la abrazo, intentando pensar que era Akane.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesitamos hablar.— sentenció ella finalizando el abrazo. Saliendo de la habitación de Ranma.

.

.

El desayuno de Akane pasó tranquilamente en lo que cabe de su día a día, pero había una duda que asaltaba en su mente. ¿Qué pasó con Raito?

Luego de untarse crema, y luego de unas cuantas horas su mente se nubló y no recordaba nada hasta el momento que llegó él.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Raito?— cuestionó a una empleada que pasaba por ahí para disipar toda duda alguna.

La sirvienta lo pensó un momento y respondió —: Usted divagaba mucho, pero dijo algo de ser un conejillos de india, que lo mataría y…. Cierto en ser un pajarito rosado para ser libre— se puso a recordar aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Gracias— le dijo y se marcho del comedor "tendré que disculparme con él ¿Y ser un pájaro?"

.

.

Ranma y Keyko caminaban tomados de la mano por un bosque, que los rayos de luz se filtraban por los pequeños lugares que no habían hoja dándole al ambiente un lugar lleno de romanticismo.

Llegaron a un río, ambos se sentaron muy cerca del uno al otro y guardaron un silencio, sólo se escuchaba el agua chocar contra las rochas, el croar de las ranas, el viento que golpeaba las ramitas, hojas. Oían la naturaleza en general.

—Anoche— habló por fin ella, Ranma se colocó pálido —Se que estuviste con ella. Debería estar enojada pero no, te conozco, demasiado bien se que de ella estas enamorado pero ¿entonces por qué te comprometiste conmigo? Sé que eres un hombre de palabra y te casaras conmigo de todas formas si yo no lo rompo. Pero también sé que tú no te quieres casar con Shampoo y que ella –refiriéndose Akane -está comprometida con otro….

Cada palabra que ella decía era cierta y por cada letra era un apuñalada que se daba a sí mismo, por ser tan cobarde y estúpido, en ese momento tenia a una mujer maravillosa a su lado y entendió perfectamente que la felicidad no estaba hecha para él.

Quizás con el tiempo él se enamoraría de ella.

—Me casare contigo, te seré fiel…

.

.

.

Akane, que había llegado hace unos momentos atrás se encontraba tras la puerta que daba hacia el patio escuchando la conversación que tenia los padres de Raito.

—¿No crees que estuvo mal lo que Ranma le hizo a Akane?— dijo Genma

—No. Ranma hizo lo correcto—. Contestó Nodoka.

—¿Me dices que jugar con los sentimientos de Akane estaba bien?

—No, eso no está bien. Pero él lo hizo por una buena causa…

—Esa no es una causa, hacerle que alguien se comprometa contigo y luego la dejes y más sabiendo cuando ella está enamorada de él.

—Pero Akane está ahora comprometida. Y él que responder a su palabra de hombre.

—Se que le dijiste a Colagne que le contara sobre Keyko a Akane. Sobre la promesa de él, ¿recuerdas luego de esa cena donde Ranma rechazo a Shampoo? Tú sabías que ella buscaría a Keyko.

Ella ya no quiso seguir escuchando, se sorprendió de lo ultimo pero quizás lo que más le dolió que otras personas se hubieran dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella y quedara como una completa tonta.

Los odiaba y se odiaba a si misma por incluirse a ese jueguito que sabía que no podría salir bien parada, siempre tratando que su reputación estuviera intacta o que no pasara a eso de "mata maridos" pero eso ya había sido algo más grande que ella misma y no podría aguantarlo.

Se devolvió a la salida de la casa, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí. Pero se encontró con él: con el dueño de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas y de su ahora tortura.

Lo vio a los ojos, y su mente se fue al recuerdo del beso, sintió una rabia tan grande que hasta incluso sentía que en su cuerpo no caía, apretó sus puños, bajo la mirada y vio que estaban tomado de las manos, aun peor. Les dio una sonrisa, se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo que le dejó sangrando la nariz.

Y le susurró al odio: —Me das asco. Poco hombre.

Se fue a su carrosa pero la voz de Raito la detuvo al ver la escena.

—¡Akane, espera!— Corrió hasta ella — ¿Qué te sucede?

La Tendo le acarició la cabeza y con una sonrisa tan verdadera, que hasta ella se lo creyó.

—Gracias por todo. Estás invitado a mi boda, será en dos semanas más.

Al pequeño casi se le cae la quijada por tal noticia, miró a su hermano que aun se intentaba recuperar del golpe con la ayuda de Keyko.

—Asistiré.

La noticia que, aun, le sorprendía no estaba en sus planes ¿cómo espera algo así? Sólo existía una sola persona capaz en la tierra de que Akane desistiera en casarse.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado y el crepúsculo se hacía presente en la casa de la menor de la Tendo pero eso no era lo único que estaba ahí sino también Nabiki y el alcohol.

Otro sorbo de su vaso, miró por la ventana que el viento mecía levemente las flores del jardín.

—Hace bastante tiempo que estas ahí, mirando mis pasos como si me fuera a suicidar— le habló.

—Sabes que yo estoy en desacuerdo con tu compromiso. Tú misma nos dijiste que te casarías con amor y lo más cercano a eso fue Ranma— Akane se volvió a mirarla y nuevamente su mirar se volvió aquel paisaje.

—Ranma me utilizó, sabía lo que sentía por él y aun así estuvo de acuerdo en romper el compromiso…

—Akane, él es más ciego de lo que se trata de ver sentimiento, además tú fuiste la que trajo a Keyko, tú fuiste la que se alcoholizó con Ryoga y a la pillaron en mal momento. Tú misma te hiciste tu desgracia— le fue lo más clara posible Nabiki a su hermana.

—Colagne…

—Tuviste que hacer oídos sordos, no tenías porque hacerle caso a esa vieja sabiendo perfectamente que ella no te quería ver casada con Ranma y con ningún otro muchacho y no dudaría que ahora te quite a tú actual prometido ya que su hija aun no encuentra alguien. Conoces perfectamente la relación de competitividad entre ella y nuestra madre.

—Nabiki…. Gracias.— Dejó el vaso a un lado para seguir contemplando ese bello paisaje —Tengo que empezar a ver los preparativos de mi boda –

—Espero que este no se te muera— lo dijo en broma, aunque ella no era supersticiosa siempre tenía alguna explicación científica este era la única que vez que pensaba que su pequeña hermana tenía una maldición.

—Lo dudo…— susurró la menor.

.

.

.

.

Ryoga se encontraba en otro continente en ese momento, a miles de kilómetros de su verdadero hogar. Con mucho apuro escribía una carta para Akane, adjuntándoles algunos papeles de su última investigación.

En su mente pasaba miles de ideas pero la principal es que ambos habían cometido un error, un grave error por eso le enviaba una carta. Una vez que finalizó de escribirla, meterla en un sobre se fue directo a una casa donde las enviaban.

"_Espero que llegue antes de su matrimonio_"

.

.

.

**Próximo capítulo: **El matrimonio de Akane cada vez se acerca más pronto, cansada de su situación actual decide buscar una solución. Ranma sigue con su prometida pero pensando en _su _Akane, Raito pierde la paciencia. ¿Alguien que no se vuelva loco?

.

.

He decidido color un pequeño avance desde ahora.

.

.

Tengo planeado que en tres capitulo (como máximo) se termine la historia. Me faltan pequeños detalles que resolver.

-¿Morirá el prometido de Akane?

-¿Ranma y Akane estarán juntos?

-Cómo mueren los maridos.

-Qué dice esa carta.

¿Me falta algo? Si es así me dicen, tengo una memoria de asco y puedo dejar cosas en el canasto.

Bueno respecto a mi operación, se me paso el efecto de la anestesia y ¡maldita sea como duele! Me duele al tragar y al comer. En fin.

Responde los comentarios.

**Karla eves: **Te agradezco tanto que me hayas avisado, no sé que sería sin ti. Fue un error mío al cargar el capitulo diez. Como sabes tenemos un número de IP que dice que no puedes dejar dos comentarios en un mismo capítulo. Intente borrar el comentario anterior tuyo pero no sé cómo. Lo siento. Gracias por la suerte pero ando con un dolor de los mil demonios.

**Akya: **Lo del avión fue una torpeza del humano, aunque siguen buscando culpables y restos humanos, que dejen a los pobres descansar tranquilos. Me fascinó que digieras eso es un punto a mi inmenso ego y créeme lo tengo muy alto.

**Tsukire: **Las tareas siempre son unas acosadoras, y son terribles. Todos amamos a Raito es un pequeño diablillo. Está en la vida real pasa, estoy sorprendida pero es una lástima que te haya pasado a ti no creo que haya tenido que ser una sensación muy agradable. Gracias por tus fuerzas.

**Amythyst: **Bastante complicado el nombre, pero muy genial. Gracias por unirte, y yo también quiero que este lo más pronto terminado. Siento mucho eso, creo que eso es uno de mis tantos puntos débiles pero intentó corregirlo cada vez que re-leo el capítulo pero siempre me salto algunas fallas y eso es molesto.

Sobre los personajes eso lo sabía de un principio, pero no encuentro la forma de sacarle al máximo y aun no se me ocurre. Disculpa por no actualizar antes pero quería avanzar un poco el doce.

**MininaHermosa: **Necesitaban un empujón para que soltaran un poco de sus sentimientos, gracias por tu apoyo, disculpa la demora y te estaba buscando para proponerte algo hablamos en privado.

**Barbara23: **Bienvenida. Gracias por todo, para mi es importante saber tú opinión y sube mi ego.

**Hatake Katia: **No te preocupes, siempre hay cosas que hacer y hay que saber cuáles son las prioritarias.

Ya habrá lemon, aunque nunca he hecho alguno y me da cosita hacerlo.

No soy muy creyente pero gracias por tus buenas vibras. Recupera no mucho, recargada un poco. Gracias nuevamente.

**Diana Tendo: **Ya se sabrá quien es la chica que lo ayuda. Esos recuerdos son como los recuerde el recordador. ¿Entendiste algo? Porque yo no. Al prometido de Akane no le tengo un papel tan sofisticado serán unas cuantas escenas y listo. Te cuento un secreto los delirios de Akane no son tan delirios de ella. Ese fue un encuentro típico de Ranma cuando en el manga se colaba a la habitación de Akane.

Siempre estaré aquí, soy como una pequeña plaguita que no se va tan fácilmente. Gracias. c: Por cierto te extrañe el capitulo anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

PD: Próximo capítulo intento del lemon.

Gracias por los review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Caos. Caos. Caos y más caos. Para ella su vida era un caos.

Se acercaba la fecha de su matrimonio y su madre la hostigaba con los preparativos de la boda, le era difícil hacerse la idea de estar casada nuevamente y aunque había prometido casarse con amor sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

¿Dejaría morir a su prometido? Esa pregunta se le pasaba por la mente, no quería ver más muerte de un ser que significaba amistad para ella no podría verlo enterrado sabiendo que desde pequeños se mostraban cariño.

Una criada entró para dejarle el hermoso vestido que luciría para su matrimonio, en ese momento entendió la frase que siempre le había llamado la atención y que se encontraba debajo de aquel retrato de su primer esposo.

"_Mientras no se sepa la verdad, las heridas del pasado continuarán abiertas y sin cicatrizar_"*

Su herida de haber perdido a sus maridos era algo que siempre estaba presente, y aun no podía explicar como ocurría tan extraño suceso pero como decía aquella frase tenía que encontrar la verdad de todo antes de que él muriera.

.

.

.

.

Una jovencita que tristemente leía una carta y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Dejando la carta a un lado se llevó sus manos a su cara y rompió en llanto, se maldecía a su misma por ser tan tonta y cobarde pero ya no lo sería más y a cualquier manera él estaría junta a ella porque aquella noche ambos se habían jurado amor eterno.

.

.

Nabiki que estaba sentada en el filo de su cama pensando como habían dos personas tan estúpidas de estar separadas aun amándose, y peor aun estando con personas que impedían la felicidad de ellos mismo como la de sus parejas.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó la charla que estuvo ayer con su hermana.

"—_Anoche, Ranma estuvo aquí— confesó Akane_

—_¿De qué hablaron?— la noticia no sorprendió mucho a Nabiki porque en cierta forma lo dedujo._

—_Quería saber sobre todo…— La Tendo mayor la interrumpió preguntándole ¿qué era todo?, enojada la menor le gritó —: ¿Me dejaras terminar de hablar? – esta sólo asintió._

_Suspiró pesadamente y continuó con el relató._

—_Comenzó por preguntarme por Royga y si era mi amante o algo así, le dije que sólo era un buen amigo y me preguntó como sabia de ella y lo de su promesa, le comente que fue Colagne y se puso enojado y me gritó como le podía hacer caso y bueno luego balbuceo algo que no alcance a escuchar. Y me confesó algo…— las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo —Cuando me vio alcoholizada con Ryoga me dijo que le había puesto fecha al matrimonio…._

—_Maldita sea Akane, ¿Qué hiciste luego? – sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí más intenso —Dejame adivinar: te desmayaste –negó, pensó unos segundos —¿lo besaste? –como si hubiera cometido el peor de los delitos asintió._

_Nabiki suspiró aliviada —Pensé que había sido algo peor— tomando un sorbo de su té_

—_¿Qué eso no fue malo? –Nabiki negó, Akane se paró como si una corriente de electricidad le hubiera pasado por el trasero._

—_¡Lo bese, lo bese, lo bese!__— Gritó, la mayor subió los hombre como si eso no hubiera importado nada —Lo bese y el está comprometido._

—_Tú igual no le veo lo malo. Además tiene inteligencia para acordarse de su prometida y tú como para aguantarte de no besarlo._

—_Lo sé…__"_

Los besos de su marido la hicieron volver al presente.

—¿En qué pensabas? — le preguntó su conyugue. Ella no le respondió y se dejó llevar por las caricias —La famosa Nabiki Tendo, alias cubito de hielo está preocupada. Quien lo diría.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró en forma de reproche.

—Así que soy un cubito de hielo— entrecerró sus ojos —No me decías lo mismo en la noche…

—¡Oh! No lo recuerdo para nada, quizás si lo repetimos mis recuerdos vuelvan….

Sin perder tiempo ella se abalanzo encima de él y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, como cuando recién se conocían.

Nabiki le agradecía a los dioses por crear a un hombre que supiera leer su rostro, que a muchos de sus novios jamás lograron, y pudiera disipar todos sus problemas enfocando su atención en otra cosa. Sí, ella amaba a Kuno Tatewaki…. Aunque no lo digiera muy a menudo así era.

.

.

.

Ranma que aun sentía el dolor del puñetazo de Akane, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué lo había hecho? Quizás su hermano menor supiera. Lo miró y él niño levantó sus hombro en duda y siguió con su desayuno.

Habia algo bastante extraño ese día y todos lo podían presenciar: Genma no haciendo escándalo; Nodoka simplemente sirviendo sin dar sus discurso como se comportaba un hombre; Raito que comía su desayuno sin hablar con su típico "¿sabían que…?" y su prometida bueno ella siempre comía callada sin hacer presencia alguna.

Todo silencioso.

Eso le asustó, iba hablar para responder a la incógnita de saber que ocurría pero una criada le interrumpió.

—Señorito Raito, para usted— entregándole una carta al momento, toda la familia curiosa por saber quien escribía. Él miró el remitente y se alegró aunque su sonrisa fue borrada por una de horror.

Sintieron más curiosidad al ver la expresión del niño, él sólo preguntó por la hora y se fue corriendo a su habitación donde escondió bien la carta y se marchó.

.

.

.

.

Ella enfrentaría sus temores, se paró frente a esa puerta de color negro, aquella que atraía la muerte, desgracia y amargura a su vida. Odiaba a ese objeto, odiaba a esa habitación.

Con un pequeño temblor tomó el picaporte de la puerta de un fino color oro, y recordó esos momentos exactos que sólo cruzaba ese umbral y luego salía desplomada de ahí.

"—_Por fin somos marido y mujer –dijo un hombre —Esta será nuestra habitación_."

Todo su cuerpo se inundo de miedo, de su temor más profundo.

"_Salió corriendo y llorando de esa habitación, y fue directo al baño a vomitar. Siempre era lo mismo con cualquier esposo_"

La puerta se abrió lentamente, siendo empujada por la delgada mano de ella. Con la mirada observo todo el cuarto. Tan limpio como entró por última vez, aunque la cama un poco desordenada ya que no dejaba que ninguna empleada entrara ahí.

.

.

.

.

No tuvo que correr tanto para llegar a la casa que buscaba. Golpeo la puerta una vez, dos, tres, y varias veces más hasta que alguien lo salió a recibir. El hombre le acarició la cabeza y notó que el niño estaba rojo haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

—¿Dónde está?— Raito no era alguien de andar con rodeo.

—Ya baja, no te enojes…— lo intentó relajar, se desapareció por una puerta y volvió enseguida con dos vasos lleno con algo humeante, se la ofreció.

—¿Acaso me ves como un crio?— entrecerró la mirada —Pues no lo soy— se respondió a si mismo antes que el hombre lo hicera.

—Nunca es pequeño para tomar chocolate caliente— sinceró él. Se escucharon unos pasos desde el segundo piso bajar las escaleras y el caballero sonrió abiertamente —Esta aquí….

—¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que Akane se casaba? ¡Quedamos en un acuerdo! — le gritó.

—Eres un niño y ya dices groserías Dios, que juventud la de ahora. Ahora bien, tú sabías que Akane se casaba de hecho ella misma te lo dijo ¿cuál es tú sorpresa?

—¿C-como sabes…?

—Somos hermanas, ella me lo cuenta "todo" — Nabiki enfatizó la última palabra haciendo que Raito se sonrojara —Sobre lo que nos interesa….

.

.

.

.

Luego de la rápida salida de Raito, su hermano mayor le dio curiosidad saber qué o quién la había colocado de esa forma tan paranoica. Su padre leía entretenidamente el periódico, su madre y su prometida hacía las labores de la casa y él se escabullía con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Abrió la puerta pero rechinó, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos para apaciguar el sonido lo que no resulto y con una velocidad asombrosa fue a ver si alguien se dio cuenta. Nada. Siguió con su labor de investigador, miró hacia la derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, todo normal muy ordenado como él pequeño.

El enano, era inteligente pero no tanto como él y por algo era su hermano conociendo a la perfección sabia donde estaba aquella carta. Se dirigió al sitio y con sumo cuidado sacó el papel y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron igual que su boca.

El papel caía lentamente mientras su mente procesaba lo escrito, rápidamente lo tomó y lo guardó, saliendo de esa habitación.

"_Se casara pronto_" pensó aun sorprendido. "…_muy pronto_"

El estomago se le dio vuelta junto con una punzada muy dolorosa. ¿Celos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasados algunas horas y Nabiki se encontraba en la casa de Akane, la primera le estaba dando apoyo mientras negaba con la cabeza y la segunda muy pálida y devolviendo su desayuno y todas las comidas del día anterior.

La Tendo menor no logró ni siquiera pasar más allá de la cama y tuvo que salir corriendo porque unas nauseas y un apestoso olor le llegaron directo al estomago. Una vez que se le pasó intentó por segunda con el mismo resultado que la primera.

Esa habitación le había ganada la batalla pero no la guerra.

Había almorzado, ya que vaciar su estomago dos veces le había dejado con apetito le preguntó a una sirvienta si sentía un nauseabundo olor en aquella habitación, con una negativa de parte de la otra mujer intentó por tercera vez pero con la diferencia que logro abrir el armario y una nueva oleada de muerte le llegó directo en la cara y ahora se encontraba nuevamente devolviendo su comida.

—¿No será qué estas embarazada? — Mencionó despreocupadamente Nabiki, Akane se colocó roja y siguió en su labor —No te creo eso de entrar y ser la única sentir ese olor…. ¿Estas embarazadas? — preguntó seriamente.

La menor volteo su cabeza y se topó con los ojos café de su hermana y supo que no estaba mencionando.

—No, aun soy virgen…. — se levantó del suelo y se lavó la boca, tomó un poco de agua e hizo gárgara.

—Pensé que ya la habías perdido con Ranma, si será lento –comentó inocentemente, Akane que la veía y al escuchar la frase de su hermana le escupió en toda su cara —¡Maldita sea, ten más cuidado! — sacó una toalla y comenzó a secarse.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tales barbaridades?— y siguió con su labor sin darle importancia a su gran escupida de agua.

—Primero: llevaban meses saliendo….

—Compromiso falso –interrumpió Akane.

—Segundo: Se aman ¿por qué no ahora?….

—Estamos con personas diferentes no podemos serles infiel. –dijo cortante.

—Por él tiene ese problema tú no, además tú maridos se mueren en la noche de bodas y ¿Quién puede hacer hablar a un muerto? Nadie.

—¿Estas escuchándote? — Levantó una ceja, se secó la boca y se sentó en el filo de la bañera junto a su hermana —Además no deseo quedar embarazada.

—Hay varias formas para que no quedes embarazada.

—¿A sí cómo cuales? —preguntó con ironía, no esperaba que Nabiki le diera una charla sobre relaciones sexuales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo tomó por detrás de la camisa y se lo llevó lo más lejos, donde nadie escuchara su conversación con él. Bruscamente lo colocó en un silla y este no entendía nada sólo pudo ver a su hermano que lo agarra y lo arrastraba al patio a un lugar bien lejos.

—Enano. Confiesa— le ordenó Ranma.

—Bien yo lo hice, no tenias que darte cuantas hasta mañana de que te puse en el….— el ojos azules lo miraba con confusión —No sé de que hablas— se cruzó de brazos, cerró sus ojos y giró su cabeza hacia al costado.

—¿Qué me pusiste qué…? — se masajeo las sien y prosiguió —¿Por qué no me dijiste que Akane se casaba el lunes?

Raito que abrió un poco los ojos para verlo y sonrió mentalmente, justo lo que él quería, que su hermano sintiera celo y por qué no. Picarlo un poco más.

—Lo dijo ayer, cuando te gol-pe-o— pronunciándolo tan lentamente parecía que eran pequeñas cuchillas clavándose en su orgullo.

Si bien antes de que su compromiso se hubiera acabado, había recibido golpeas de ella, que eran bien merecidos por pervertidos y ¡quién diablos se podía a resistir si ella lo convertía en todo sensual, de cepillar a su caballo favorito hasta tomar una simple taza de té!

Aunque aun no entendía porque había sido golpeado el día anterior, ya lo descubriría más tarde o ni siquiera lo tomaría en cuenta porque la conocía y era una persona muy bipolar, con tan sólo ese pensamiento le dio una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna.

—No lo escuche, intentando que mi nariz dejara de botar sangre— dijo con un disgusto propio de él —Ahora responde.

—No veo porque te tiene que interesar, además ella es de otro hombre y tú eres solamente su ex— re-calculo el plan y si el viento soplaba a su favor todo saldría a la perfección, "_Nota interna: dejarme de manipular por Nabiki_" pensó lo último.

—Es decir… ella… no… ella…— dijo palabras sin sentidos para el pequeño y siguió clavándole a sus celos.

—¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando salí rápido era para encontrarme con ella y adivina lo que me pidió— una sonrisa zorruna surco sus labios, Ranma se tiraba los cabellos y se mordía los labios —Esta noche nos juntaremos, ya que soy su único amigo _hombre_— lo dijo tan lentamente que fue letal para su hermano mayor —y quiere mostrarme la lencería que ocupara para su noche de boda.

Raito se levantó de su asiento, giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda, imaginándose la cara de su hermano por el rabillo del ojo lo vio y que estaba sangrando por la nariz y que su _amigo _se había despertado. Continuo su camino, ahora sólo le faltaba esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, y balbuceando cosas incoherentes e entendibles caminó sin mirar a las personas, sin darse cuenta que una de ellas era de su _amor_, que miraba con temor, angustia y desilusión.

Si tan sólo… no, ella ya no podía hacer nada más.

Ryoga se detuvo frente a una tienda y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Después de tanto tiempo todo seguía igual pero ¿estaría ella ahí?

Salió decepcionado, por tercera vez había cometido un gran error, quizás nunca más la encontraría de nuevo.

Pero el destino esta vez jugaría a su favor.

.

.

Aunque ella misma se denominaba una mujer con carácter por esta vez se sentía alguien tan débil que sentía lastima hasta por ella misma. Se odiaba.

Dejaría su negocio con su socia y saldría a recorrer el mundo igual que él.

.

.

Si el Dios, fuera quien fuera no quería que estuviera feliz, si era así por qué le hacía conocer personas que ocupaban el corazón y luego se lo arrancaban tan lento que sentía que moría. Si estaban con esas se iría con Akane al menos con ella la pasaba bien; recordó su ultima borrachera.

Tomó las pocas pertenencias que tenia y se fue al puerto para comprarse un pasaje al otro continente.

.

.

Con sus cosas en mano y un pensamiento en común olvidarse el uno al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El barco ya había zarpado hacia nuevo rumbos, aunque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que estaban en el mismo barco. A solo metros de distancias, a metros de que él fuera escuchado y que ella le pidiera perdón.

.

.

Ryoga caminó hacia la proa, se apoyó en un lado que estuviera vacio para mirar aquellos niños corretear por todo el lugar, las parejas estaban abrazadas la mujer por delaten y él por detrás abrazándole, dándole protección.

Se giró mirando completamente al mar, se arto de ver aquellas parejas tan acarameladas, pero no por eso pudo evitar que su mente imaginara que le gustaría estar así con ella y ahora en ese momento estarían camino a ver el matrimonio de su amiga Akane.

A todo eso ¿ella abra recibido su carta? Pensó.

.

.

Su corazón dio un vuelco el estomago le advirtió que botaría su ultimas comidas y todo porque él estaba mirando hacia el mar mientras su pelo jugaba con la leve brisa. Ahora estaba más enamorada que antes, era endemoniadamente atractivo.

Miró hacia todos lados para buscar el lugar más cercano para vomitar pero sus ganas se esfumaron al ver que unas jovencitas, muy hermosas, reían como estúpidas y al ver la causa de estas le dieron unas ganas de golpearla y golpearlo por ser condenadamente sexy. Maldijo por primera vez a los progenitores de él por crear a un ser así.

Pero no por eso las ganas de vomitar desaparecieron.

.

.

.

Un sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación giró la cabeza y vio que una mujer, que no logró verle el rostro vomitaba al mar, _quizás no está acostumbrada al movimiento del barco_ pensó. Por cortesía le empresto su pañuelo para limpiara la baba que se alargaba a cada escupida que daba.

—Aquí tienes— se lo entregó, ella dio unos pequeños temblores por todo el cuerpo. Ryoga lo notó y se preocupó aun más.

Ella terminó de escupir toda la baba pero aun sentía el mal gusto en su boca. En algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo es ahora o nunca.

—¿Ukyo?— preguntó asombrado él.

—¡Ryoga! — exclamó ella.

.

El destino lo había juntado para que se explicara y por lo menos una pareja se uniera.

.

.

.

.

*Mons. Juan José Gerardi y Conedera.

-Esa frase me pareció interesante además de que viene con la historia.

-Otra cosa. Son unos pervertidos, lo sé. Habrá lemmon pero cuando menos lo esperen, así que paciencia.

-Para los que no se han dado cuenta: "_Vuelta al infierno_" esta en **Hiatus.**

**-**Para los que tienen una imaginación grande, comenten sus ideas de cómo muere los difuntos de Akane. En una de esas le achuntan.

Tengo una flojera. Pero estoy feliz porque estoy viendo el partido de la U contra el Nacional de Uruguay y saben qué? Estamos ganando (Aunque no estoy yo jugando)

**Bueno, si hay alguna pregunta por favor escribirla, soy humana y se me pasan los detalles y lo explicare.**

Responder comentarios.

**Rusa-RanmayAkane: **Me recupero a paso de tortuga, mañana me quitan los puntos y soy feliz comiendo perdiz. Habrá lemmon pero será sorpresa. Eso de actualizar no encuentras ¿qué me demoro mucho? Para mí es como si fuera algo eterno. Encuentro que muchos autores, lo que no señalo porque no me interesa, es que ocupan una trama muy poco innovadora y eso molesta un poco.

Nota: Te has fijado que yo en ningún fic, largo, he puesto un final feliz? Es porque no creo en esos finales felices y no creo ni en el cielo ni en el infierno y ni siquiera en el amor.

El último punto te lo respondí en privado y gracias por tu ayuda.

**Mininahermosa: **Disculpame. Te iba a mandar un mensaje privado y se me fueron las cabras al monte, andaba haciendo puras locuras y no me concentre.

Te aclaro porque Akane golpeo a Ranma: Bueno en mi punto de vista si alguien me hiciera algo similar respondería de esa forma o peor, creo que fue poco lo que le hizo nuestra Tendo a nuestro amigo.

Ranma es un estúpido, insensible. Aunque hay que dibujárselo para que entienda y poco menos que se lo viole Akane para que se dé cuenta que le ama…. Bueno se aman.

Esa duda se responderá en los siguientes capítulos.

**Karla eves: **Esto se pone mejor y más tétrico y más misterioso y más… y bueno mucho más.

Me estoy cuidando sólo que se me olvidan tomarme mis pastillas pero nada serio. Mañana me quitan los puntos y bueno todo excelente.

No encuentras que demoro mucho en actualizar? Para mi es una eternidad cuando recién pasa una semana. Que Jebus te escuche!

**Diana Tendo: **Siempre ocurre eso de lo emoción que es emocionante (amo mi juego de palabras) Puertas negras (8) Todos quieren saber que hay detrás uy uy (8) mi intento fallido de cantó. Bien me colocó seria.

La carta dice… *se apago el computador. Archivos dañados* (lastima)

Ese reto lo superare aunque claro con ayuda.

Exacto. No lo podrías haberlo explicado mejor.

Esos delirios no son hechizos. Créeme que yo escribo todo por algo, como todo autor, parecen acciones innecesarias, aburrida e incluso que sobran pero yo le doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados que cambia el curso de la historia hasta el final. No digo que con los delirios ocurra, ojo en eso. (Dios mío, me dio miedo como hable)

No te preocupes por comentar, mientras lo leas se que en algún momento lo haras, además tenemos vida que cuidar y personas (familia) que soportar.

**Akya09: **Todos creen eso… pero no, Akane morirá, Ranma se meterá al éxtasis, aunque no esa época no exista, Ryoga es un bandolero, un bandolero condenadamente sexy. Bueno es un buen final para mí y para ti?

Enserio? Dime cuál es? Me quiero emocionar (de hecho me emociono cada vez que leo un comentario de ustedes) Haber si le achuntas.

Akane es una mujer en todos los aspectos: Inteligente, decidida y con fuerza bruta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que se me cuiden, miren para ambos lados cuando crucen la calle. Quieran a sus mascotas. Peleen con sus hermanos (y si ellos son mayores de edad) intenten echarlo de la casa para ocupar su pieza que es más bonita. Odien por minutos a su madre por castigarlos pero luego las vuelves a querer (amor de hijo a madre). No tomen mucho… y si lo hacen me invitan.

Bueno esas son mis recomendaciones.

Barney los saluda.

PD: Minuto de silencio por mi cabezón, que murió hoy. Un gran perro, enserio era un perro enorme y lo vi unas cuantas veces y me enamore de él y supe que hoy murió.

PD2: Este no es el capítulo más largo que escribo. (por si alguien le sorprende) Es uno del anime Naruto que tiene casi siete mil palabras un puro capitulo y era fic largo.

.

.

Bueno cuídense, no hagan caso a mis sugerencias. Bye.

.

.

Merezco Rr?


	13. Chapter 13

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

En todo el trayecto no se hablaron, estuvieron cerca, observaron el crepúsculo junto en la proa, almorzaron. Pero se separaban para ir cada uno a su cuarto, aunque muchas veces tenían ese deseo, ansias de que unas paredes no los separaran.

Ella con delicadeza, que había adquirido el último tiempo bajó la escalera de madera que unía el barco con la tierra, con otro continente.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? — preguntó con simpleza, restándole importancia al asunto mientras tomaba antes que ella las cosas de ambos y se disponía a caminar. Ella negó con un gesto él la miró y siguió su rumbo —Te quedaras conmigo. –Quizás las cosas entre ellos estaban mejorando poco a poco —Eres mi amiga ¿no?

Esa frase le dolía ambos por dentro, aunque ninguno reclamó, sino que siguieron su camino, en total silencio.

Ya habían avanzado un buen trayecto desde la salida del puerto y ninguno se dirigía la palabra hasta que ella aburrida comenzó.

— ¿Cómo es que ahora no te pierdes?— con un tonó de broma. Recordó aquellos días que pasaban cientos de veces a la tienda a preguntar dónde quedaba un lugar.

—Creo que estas son mis raíces, difícil que me pierda— se colocó seria, haciéndole creer que ese comentario le había enojado —Y eso es gracias a que me perdí muchas veces –explotó en risa mientras un color carmesí adoraban sus mejillas por revelarle tal secreto.

— ¿Tienes muchos amigos aquí? —esa pregunta era como una espina en su corazón para Ukyo, necesitaba saber si alguien más ocupaba la mente de Ryoga.

—No. De hecho tengo una sola amiga….

Esas palabras la mataron en vida.

—Pero la muy tonta se casa….

Muchas cuchillas atravesaron su corazón.

—La muy idiota está enamorada de otra persona y aun así no se casa con él –dijo con pena.

— ¿Q-quién es él? — palabras tan simples que las soltó tan dificultosamente y con dolor.

—Un bastardo que se llama Ranma –su pulmones volvieron a recibir aire las cuchillas desaparecieron junto con el dolor. Esa declaración la había aliviado.

— ¿Por qué esta con otra persona y no con la amada?

—Por cosas que pasan, rumores que hay detrás de ella.

— ¿Rumores?

—Sí. Se me olvidaba, nos queda poco tiempo porque vamos asistir a esa boda.

Y salió corriendo con las maletas y atrás de él, ella le seguía con una sonrisa que no se la quitaban ni a golpes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La ceremonia comenzaría en alguna horas y todo su cuerpo tiritaba de miedo y nerviosismo, aunque miles de veces entraba por esa puerta con vestido de novia –color negro– el mismo sentimiento siempre estaba ahí.

Se paseo una vez más por la enorme habitación y se sentó frente a un mueble que daba con un gran espejo y en este estaban todas sus pinturas agarró las sombra del mismo color del vestido y se comenzó a esparcir por los parpados de una forma igualitaria. Seguía el delineador, su mano tiritaba todavía así que mucho cuidado se comenzó a tirar unas líneas para que sus ojos resaltaran.

— ¡Akane!— el gritó de Nabiki hizo que se corriera y llegara la línea hasta la sien. Si ya estaba nerviosa ahora lo era aun más.

— ¡Maldición! —Gritó —Te he dicho que golpes antes de abrir de esa forma espantas a cualquier persona. Un día me podrías matar del susto –aclaró ya más calmada y volvió a su labor.

La Tendo mayor se sentó en el filo de la cama y miraba atenta las acciones de Akane, ya no soportó más el silencio y habló.

—Detiene la boda, tú sabes que esto no es lo que quieres

—No puedo.

—Si puedes, además lo que ocurrió hace un par de día atrás sería un buen motivo.

Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron como un tomate maduro y su mente viajo aquella noche.

"_Su hermana Nabiki la había citado cerca del río para hablar sobre un tema importante, con la escusa de que las paredes tenían oído y boca. Así que era mejor hablar en un lugar apartado._

_Estuvo esperando bastante tiempo, pero ella no llegaba, esa noche hacia demasiado calor para su gusto así que sin pensarlo dos veces e imaginando que nadie rondaba esos lugares a semejante hora decidió bañarse._

_Aunque el agua estaba bastante helada, pudo calmar su acalorado cuerpo._

—_Al parecer los rumores eran cierto_— _dijo la voz ronca y aterciopelada. Akane se tensó con solo oírlo y al momento recordó que estaba en el río. ¡Desnuda!_

— _¿Por qué no me contaste que te casas mañana?__— dijo con cierta sorna. Aunque a él le dolía ese matrimonio también estaba el de él. Se sentó en una roca cerca del río._

—_Ranma, hace tiempo que dejamos de hablarnos. No hay motivo para que yo te invite, los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro era una mentira— recordó con dolor aquella conversación que escuchó tras la puerta._

_Ella se tapaba sus senos, pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante en todo su cuerpo, aunque estuviera de noche sentía que podía ver su desnudes._

—_Una vez me dijiste que te casarías con amor ¿Te enamoraste de él?_

_Ella no negó pero tampoco asintió. Ranma se levantó de su improvisada silla y caminó hasta el río mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en sólo calzoncillos._

— _¿Q-qué haces?— ella rápidamente se alejó, le producía nerviosismo con estar a tan pocos metros y sin la ropa no ayudaba mucho._

—_Intentó refrescarme igual tú. Esta noche hace demasiado calor._

_Ranma no consiente de sus acciones su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, aunque su mente le decía que tomara sus cosas y se fuera._

_Él con cada paso que daba ella se alejaba otro._

—_No me temas. No hare nada. –la tranquilizó._

_Akane con un descuido por pisar mal y la roca muy refalosa si no fuera porque el muchacho la agarró velozmente, estaría inconsciente. Pero en ese momento fue tan fuerte el tirón que sus cuerpos chocaron. _

_Ella sintió algo muy duro un poco más debajo de su vientre, ni siquiera quiso averiguar de qué se trataría._

_Él, sentía que su amigo se elevaba y endurecía. Si ella con tan sólo tomar té le había provocado miles de sensaciones, tenerla así, piel con piel, era algo que no podía evitar._

_No le dejo mucho tiempo de reaccionar ya que los labios de él buscaron con desesperación, pasión y ganas a los de ella. _

_Akane en su cabeza no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo mandaba y le correspondió aquel tan necesitado beso._

—_Ranma –gimió ella, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él._

"_Te seré fiel. Te seré fiel" la mente de él era lo único que pensaba, pero con Akane besándole le era tan complicado, todo se le olvidaba Keyko, sus padres, sus problemas, en lo único que se podía concentrar era en ella en Akane._

_Para ambos los besos ya no fueron suficientes, él con su lengua fue recorriendo hasta llegar al inicio de los senos y se detuvo, aunque el agua no le llegaba un poco más arriba de las caderas, a contemplar aquellos dos cerros, se relamió los labios y siguió con su labor._

_Los mordisqueo, los besos y los lamios. _

_Akane sólo daba suspiros y gemidos de placer y lograba escuchar los de Ranma lo que hacía más sensual aquel acto. Pero ella poco a poco se comenzó alejar porque ellos no debían estar en ese momento así, debían de estar lo más lejos posible._

— _¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él, aunque estaban en el agua, bastante fría, su miembro no se calmaba y palpitaba cada vez más rápido — ¿Hice algo mal?_

—_No podemos, mañana me caso y tú tienes prometida— lo dijo con tanto dolor en su voz que el mismo hombre que estaba delante de ella lo podía sentir._

_Él estaba arto, amaba a esa mujer y quería hacérselo notar, desde que ambos se habían separado había pasado cada maldito segundo lamentándose de que no hizo nada y la dejo ir. Pero eso no iba a pasar hoy._

—_Keyko, ella en verdad te ama –lo dijo un susurró, Ranma se dio un golpe mental y por primera vez en su vida quería que su palabra no significara nada. —Espero verte mañana— ella camino hacia la orilla pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura, él enterró su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y hombro, susurrándole:_

—_Dime que no quieres estar conmigo, dime que no me quieres, dime que no me amas…— le beso su delgado y delicado cuello —…y te dejare ir._

_Ella le costó tanto analizar esas palabras le fue tan difícil pero esta tenía que hacerle por la salud mental de todos._

—_No quiero estar contigo, no te quiero y no te amo— intentó hablar lo más neutra que pudo pero la siguiente acción la sorprendió._

_Él la hizo girarse y la tomó de la cara para que le mirara y le exigió._

—_Ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos. Y te irás, y no volverás a ver nunca más._

_Una promesa que él difícilmente tendría que cumplir._

_Ella le miró a esos ojos azules, que en el primer momento le derritieron._

—_N-no quiero…. _

_Se derrumbó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por sus ojos surcando con sus mejillas y chocando contra el río, una lágrima parecía tan insignificante ante esas corrientes._

_Ranma la atrajo, la apretó contra su pectoral y ella lo abrazo esa noche se unieron dos almas, que el destino intentaba separar."_

.

.

.

Fin.

Tan esperado final, gracias a todos los que leyeron, respondo comentarios.

.

.

Se la creyeron no todavía sigue con los pensamientos de Akane.

.

.

"_Ranma le obligo a levantar la cabeza y esos ojos café, que tanto le gustaban, lo encontró más hermoso. Como el primer beso, fue cargado de pasión y deseo._

_Ella con miedo aun, rozaba levemente el pecho del hombre, este que se dio cuenta de la acción no pudo más que sonreír._

—_No tengas miedos— le calmo —me gustas cuando me tocas me haces sentir miles de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado— le tomó la delicada mano de la mujer y se la llevó hasta un pectoral y comenzó a recorrer hasta el ombligo, ambos se detuvieron._

_Ellas cerraron los ojos al sentir la piel de joven y viceversa._

—_Te amo— le susurró en su oído para que solamente ella escuchara y supiera que, su primer te amo, fuera dirigido para Akane. _

_Las manos de Akane comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del hombre y este la besaba los hombros. Ella quiso experimentar y bajo su mano más abajo donde el agua los tapaba._

_Sintió algo duro y sus mejillas al momento se sonrojaron, observó la cara de placer de Ranma y siguió tocando el duro miembro del joven, primero por encima del calzoncillo lentamente se lo bajó y con su palma comenzó acariciarlo. _

_Un vaivén lento y suave, que para él era la tortura más placentera. Echó su cabeza para atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener un grito de placer pero de sus labios pronuncio el nombre de su amada con una voz ronca y aterciopelada._

—_Sí, sigues así te juró que no podre continuar más— confesó, él tenía claro que si Akane seguías con esas caricias no aguantaría mucho por eso le quitó las manos de ahí y la enredo en su cuello._

— _¿No te gusto?— ella se sorprendió por la acción de él y se decepciono un poco — ¿Lo hice mal?— con mucha vergüenza se hundió en el pecho de él, Ranma se rió._

—_Provocas en mi unas y mil sensaciones, pero si seguías así no duraría mucho— nuevamente le hizo que le mirara y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro._

—_Ranma, soy virgen— soltó con miedo —No sé qué hacer bien o como darte placer y tengo miedo. Tampoco quiero que hagas todo tú solo._

_Esa confesión le había sorprendido pero en cierta parte le gustaba, sabría que él sería el primero en hacerle el amor en mostrarle aquel mundo de placer y excitación. _

_Se besaron pero esta vez con calma._

—_No te preocupes –dijo él, pero sin esperar respuesta la besó nuevamente transmitiéndole confianza en ese beso._

_Ya no soportaba mucho, quería sentirse dentro de ella, la a sujetó de los glúteos y la elevó un poco para que esta cruzara las piernas alrededor._

_Con mucho cuidado puso su miembro en la entrada de ella._

—_Te dolerá un poco— aunque él nunca estuvo con una mujer virgen, le hacía más complicado tratarla. Se besaron._

_Ya adentro, él sintió que rompía una barrera, mentalmente sonrió, la cara de Akane mostraba él la besó para que se calmara y se relajara._

_Ella se acostumbro al miembro de Ranma dentro de ella y se comenzó a mover con lentitud, sintiendo dentro de ella una sensación maravillosa y placentera._

_Y todos los problemas que tenían, aquellas conversaciones escuchadas tras la puerta, los rumores y más se convertiría en un agrio recuerdo._

_Ambos se movían rápidamente sus alientos chocaban y el cansancio entre los dos era más notorio cada vez pero ninguno quería dar tregua a esa guerra de placer que enfrentaba en aquellas agua –que para ellos ya no estaban tan frías- tan mansas. _

—_Tienes que bajarte— sacó su miembro, con desgano porque quería que ella sintiera su liquido dentro de ella pero también sabía que era un riesgo de que quedara embarazada. Inmediatamente ella le hizo caso, pero le miró con cara mala —No es porque no quiera seguir…— jadeo del cansancio —pero si seguía hubiéramos llegado al orgasmo y me hubiera corrido en ti y probablemente hubieras quedado embarazada._

_Akane sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, ya que en la tarde había tenido una conversación con Nabiki sobre relaciones sexuales. Recordando a su hermana le tendría que agradecer por citarla a esas horas… pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué habría ocurrido con ella?_

_Ambos salieron del agua y se vistieron, aunque entre juegos le fue bastante difícil y hubo mucha tentación de por medio._

—_Espero que mañana asistas a mi boda— agregó Akane con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él se negaría._

—_Si voy, quizás me rapte a la novia— le siguió el juego. Ella se puso seria._

—_Lo que hemos vivido hoy fue hermoso pero tiene que quedar como un recuerdo— se colocó su ultima prenda y le miró a la cara —Adiós Ranma._

_Quizás ya era una costumbre de él detenerla del brazo pero nuevamente hizo la misma acción._

—_Seamos amantes— le propuso él, con un tono serio —Ninguno ama con quien esta, mañana te casas es inevitable y yo tengo que cumplir con mi palabra. _

_Esa era la triste realidad para ambos, aunque hubieron pasado momentos maravillosos uno junto al otro el destino no los querían unir._

—_Todas las noches nos podemos juntar aquí— la trajo consigo y la abrazó con fuerza con miedo a perderla pero ella con lentitud se separó._

—_Soy la "Viuda Negra" mi marido morirá mañana en la noche— intentó sacar alegría en un momento tan incomodo —pero no podemos hacerle esto a Keyko, ella en verdad te ama— agachó la cabeza con decepción y en ese momento se odio a sí misma._

—_Adiós Ranma._

_Ella comenzó su camino por la espesura del bosque, desapareciendo de la vista de él." _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la melodía nupcial, a su lado estaba su padre que le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Ella esperaba tras la puerta que daría con el altar y estaría su prometido.

Miedo, nerviosismo, todo se mezclaba en su estomago con ganas de devolver todo.

Las puertas se abrieron y para ella las notas musicales se volvieron pesadas y lúgubres cada vez que se acercaba su destino, a su final, a su matrimonio.

Aquel largo pasillo llegó a su fin y su padre la dejó ahí, junto al novio, entre el velo pudo ver la cara de amargura. ¿Había algo que él no le contó?

Los minutos pasaron y el sacerdote leía los últimos testamentos para hacer la pregunta crucial, la pregunta que uniría a dos vidas totalmente diferentes.

—¡Este matrimonio no se puede realizar!_—_ una cansada mujer entraba por la puerta de la iglesia _—_Shinosuke, te amo.

Todos los invitados se giraron a verla y se sorprendieron aun más con esa revelación. El novio miró Akane pidiéndole una disculpa y como un permiso para ir tras la joven misteriosa, la Tendo asintió mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

¿Eso era lo que quería? No casarse, por una parte vio maravillada la escena de ese amor que se unía con un tierno beso en la entrada de la iglesia y luego se marchaban. ¿Nunca podría tener ella algo así?

Las personas presentes luego de mirar a los enamorados la observaron a ella, por primera vez esas miradas estaban cargadas de malas palabras por esos sus pies anduvieron por el pasillo, el velo tapaba sus ojos y las lagrimas que botaba.

.

.

.

Las campanadas anunciaban que la boda había acabado y él se rompía en miles de pedazos, la había perdido para siempre Ranma aun no podía olvidar aquella noche que ambos se entregaron. En este mundo él tenía claro que ya no podía ser feliz.

.

.

.

.

Corría hasta llegar a su casa, su vestido negro se había destrozado por completo pero aun el velo tapaba su cara. Con rabia entró a su casa que todo estaba decorado para la fiesta, tiró un florero que estaba en su camino.

Los cuadros los comenzó a sacar y a romperlos los maldecía, entro al despachó y se vio con el cuadro más grande que se encontraba en la casa, leyó la inscripción y rió.

Tomó unas tijeras y se cortó el vestido para que estuviera más cómoda, se sacó el veló y con las tijeras las enterró en el cuadro odiando a su primer esposo. Lo descolgó de la pared y de una patada le rompió la zona de la cara, maldiciéndole.

—¡Mis heridas siempre seguirán abiertas sino me voy de este lugar!_—_ gritó tan fuerte que sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraban. Tenía que pasar a la siguiente página de su vida.

Llegó frente a esa puerta negra y la abrió sin miedo, tenía que pasar y superar su temor. Ese olor no le golpeo como la vez anterior, ahora sin preocuparse y con un solo objetivo buscó por toda la habitación.

La cama estaba tendida a la perfección, movió las mantas y no encontró nada raro pero al momento de mover las almohadas salieron desde abajo unos paracitos que estaban bastantes gordos y con sus cortas patas les costaba caminar pero lograron esconderse bajo la cama y todo calló como un puzle.

Cuando ella se preparaba tanto mental como psicológica para estar en su noche de bodas, no era consciente de cuánto tiempo se demoraba ahí dentro y ellos se recostaban y los bichos aprovechaban para chuparle la sangre por la nuca.

Fue a buscar una cuchilla y abrió la almohada varios de los mismos bichos pero más pequeños aparecieron e intentaron esconderse.

Ahora entendía todo, ellos morían por el desangramiento, por eso no había rastro de muertes. ¿Pero cómo habían llegado ahí?

.

.

.

Sin muchas explicaciones desalojó a todas las personas de la casa junto con los animales esperando que se fueran y estuvieran algo apartados para que no la detuvieran. Entró nuevamente a su hogar, fue a los potreros a buscar algo con que fuera de rápida combustión al dar con su objeto lo comenzó a esparcir por cada rincón.

Cuando paso por la cocina agarró unos fósforos, y siguió con su labor.

.

.

Ya había esparcido el líquido inflamable por todos los rincones de la casa, prendió el palito de madera y se lo tiró a lo que tiempo después sería una gran hoguera.

.

.

Ella ya no podía diferenciar si los sonidos que escuchaban eran porque se estaba volviendo loca o era de verdad pero disfrutaba oír aquellos parásitos retorcerse del dolor al ser consumido por las llamas.

Tomó sus cosas –ropa y joyas- que momentos atrás había recogido y se marchó camino al puerto para comenzar una vida libre, como un _pájaro._

Dejando todo atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: Ranma se entera de que fallida boda de Akane, la carta es leída dejando a todos sorprendidos. Próximo capitulo la boda de Ranma. ¿Akane está muerta? Ukyo y Ryoga por fin logran aclarar su situación.

_La muerte la tomé como referencia de un cuento._

Me gustó saber cuáles eran sus suposiciones pero nadie acertó. Será para la próxima.

Aclaro: Para los que no entendieron, la mujer misteriosa que aparece en este capítulo (que no quise darle mucho protagonismo) es la misma mujer que sale capítulos atrás.

Habrá una parte de Ryoga y Ukyo para los que le gustan, he de decir que me costara bastante ya que nunca escribió de esta pareja, pero haré que quede decente.

Quiero disculparme por la demora, es que mi computador no se conecta a internet y tengo que usar el computador de mi mamá.

**Contesto comentarios:**

**MininaHermosa: **No era mi mascota si no una del trabajo de mi padre que me había enamorado de él. Ellos siempre me alegran el día.

Bueno, ya se sabe cuál era el misterio, pero ahora falta saber cómo llegó hasta ahí.

**Karla eves: **A veces es bueno imaginar, ya que siempre lo dejo en un final abierto –no es porque yo quiera- es porque sólo narro así. Que te escuchen las musas.

**Diana Tendo: **Nabiki ella es una genio, la adoro, nada de eso aunque era una buena idea. Entonces este capítulo va dedicado para ti, con toda mi perversión.

Respecto a tu pregunta la respuesta es: Sí, esa charla fue cuando ella había ocupada esa crema.

No sé si este es más largo que el otro pero lo hice largo.

**Akya: **Todos amamos a Raito, el es un genio igual que Nabiki. Te aseguro que me costara demasiado entrelazar a esos dos (Ukyo y Ryoga) Me gustó tú teoría pero no era la correcta.

Esos son todos.

Intentare actualizar rápido para terminar pronto este fic.

Gracias Bye.

Disculpar por la mala narración y la horrografía digo ortografía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Viuda Negra.**

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

**Por: Mazii-chan.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de:__Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento. A mí me pertenece solamente Raito, que es un personaje creado por mi imaginación y que ocupare en todos mis fic con las mismas características físicas, quizás las sicológicas, dependerá del fic._

.

.

_**Basado en una historia real. Gracias**_

.

.

Un gran incendio que se podía ver de los distintos puntos del pueblo, todos sabían que casa se quemaba, la más apartada de toda, el hogar de la _viuda negra._

Cuando Raito le contó el espectáculo que ocurrió en la iglesia sintió una alegría inmensa por dentro al saber que Akane no se había casado, por una parte quería gritar, bailar sacar esa euforia de regocijo pero por otro lado el pequeño había mencionado que había salido realmente mal de la iglesia. ¿Tendría que él ir apoyarla?

Los gritos de la madre de ambos hermanos, le hicieron prestarle atención. Al lado de esta venia Keyko con una cara de seriedad.

— ¡La casa de Akane se quema! — gritó con espantó, los Saotomes salieron corriendo en la dirección de la nombrada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las llamas ya habían consumido la mayor parte de la casa y era un caso perdido apagarlo. Los empleados que habían sido los primeros en divisar el incendio se dirigieron hacia el lugar pero no encontraron a la dueña.

Los curiosos llegaban poco a poco, tanto Ranma como Raito tenían las manos atadas ya que no podían ser de mucha ayuda, al igual que los Tendo. Los minutos pasaron y el fuego se calmaba cada vez más, hasta extinguirse.

Uno de los empleados comenzó a revisar el lugar, pero lo que encontró lo dejó impactado había un esqueleto humano con la quijada completamente abierta, él con un chiflido llamó a sus compañeros. Todos se encontraron con la horrible escena.

—Es ella—dijo uno con tristeza.

—Que terrible, se notaba la locura en sus ojos y más cuando la escuche hablar de que merecía la muerte— rompió en llanto una de las sirvientas.

A los empleados que ahora estaban reunidos alrededor del cadáver, Akane antes de quemar la casa les había dejado instrucciones de que se fueran a la otra casa de campo con todos los animales o los que quisieran se fueran con sus familiares ya que le había dejado una buena sumada de dinero por los años de servicios.

Cada uno de ellos había tomada una decisión, pero ahora estaba la más complicada: comunicar la muerte de Akane Tendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryoga por otro lado quiso acompañar a su amiga pero Ukyo le detuvo diciendo que ella tenía que aclarar su mente, sin protestar el obedeció.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron contempló que todos los empleados de Akane se juntaban alrededor de algo, su vista no era muy privilegiada ya que todos intentaban ponerse adelante para ver qué pasaba.

Llegó al lado de la familia Tendo que en sus miradas mostraban intranquilidad y tristeza, un empleado se acercó y con voz baja le susurró: "Encontramos el cuerpo de la señorita" todos lloraron por la pérdida de un miembro de su familia.

Ryoga alcanzó escuchar todo y sólo atinó a tomar la mano de Ukyo e irse del lugar.

— ¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó la mujer que tomaban el camino hacia el bosque.

—A buscar Akane— tal respuesta la sorprendió, pero sabía que debía estar para él en todo momento. Porque en el fondo de su ser sabia que ella no podía estar muerta, no era lo suficientemente cobarde para matarse pero si para escapar a otras tierras.

Ukyo notaba cierto enojo por parte de él y lo entendía, su mente divago en aquel día que tuvieron una discusión, cuando se re-encontraron.

"_Ella había escuchado rumores, que luego comprobaría que eran falsos, sobre Ryoga. Desde que entró a su tienda para pedir ayuda sobre algunas direcciones supo que el amor a primera vista si existía._

_A los días ambos se frecuentaban y dentro de ambos sabían que un amor comenzaba aflorar._

_Ella atendía amablemente a una señora de ya avanzada edad, logró escuchar a dos mujeres que conversaban con sobre alguien._

—_Están diciendo que ese hombre tiene mujeres por todos los lugares del mundo_— _ comentó con indignación._

—_Sí, además, que dicen que tiene un hijo por cada puerto que pisa. ¡Será un descarado!_— _agregó la otra mujer._

—_Qué tristeza por la mujer que con ese tal Ryoga_….

_No quiso seguir escuchando, muy en el fondo de su corazón no quería creer nada de lo que escucho pero él le había comentado una vez que viajaba mucho y si ¿era verdad? _

_¿Ella sería la siguiente mujer de la incontable lista del hombre?_

_Sólo tenía una forma de averiguar si todos esos rumores eran ciertos. Viajar"_

Y hasta al momento se arrepentía de haber creído en unos falsos rumores que lo crearon gente sin tiempo.

Porque si no hubiera hecho caso a esos _cuchicheos, _ella ahora estaría con él, con la persona que más quería y quiere.

Detuvo su caminar –aun seguía de la mano con Ryoga— este se le quedó mirando sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Tenemos que hablar— con esas simples palabras la respiración de él se detuvo junto con su corazón.

—Dime— agachó su cabeza al recordar las penas que tuvo que pasar por ella, aunque se habían rencontrado semanas antes aun estaba ese vívido recuerdo de cuando se marcho.

—Escuche que tu tenia mujeres por todo el mundo— se soltaron de las manos como si se quemaron al simple tacto. —Y la única forma de saberlo era viajar al igual que tú.

—Un día me preguntaste si yo tenía familia en algún lugar, y te respondí con la mayor sinceridad que sólo tenía a mis padres ¿Por qué no me creíste, por qué preferiste escuchar rumores a que mis palabras?

Los ojos de Ukyo se cristalizaron y Ryoga aun tenía la cabeza agacha.

—Fui una tonta, hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de haberme ido –rompió en llanto —Sólo discúlpame. Te entenderé si no me quiere hablar más.

Un silencio que ambos sintieron eterno, ella se marchaba porque entendía que debía estar enojado y no quisiera volverla a ver, quizás él sería un recuerdo de un lindo amor no realizado.

A unos cuantos pasados recorridos sintió que un peso extra era acumulado en su cuerpo, unos brazos la abrazaron y la hicieron darse la vuelta.

Ryoga escondió su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y el hombro de ella, aspirando su aroma le murmuro:

—Te amo. Sólo prométeme que nunca creerás en rumores solamente en mí.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y ella lo único que hizo fue saltarse a sus brazos y besarlo como nunca había hecho.

Ella había aprendido que hacer caso omiso a los chisme y buscar la respuesta en la persona. Pero nunca más cometería ese error, ya nunca más.

Ahora el destino había juntado a una pareja que nunca más se separaría.

—Ahora vamos a buscar Akane.

Ukyo asintió. Ambos tomados de la mano continuaron su camino.

.

.

.

.

Junto con sus maletas esperaba a que el barco zarpara hacia algún lugar lejano donde empezar una nueva vida.

Entendía el daño que provocaría en su familia y en el pequeño de Raito pero era algo que tendría que sacrificar aunque siempre estaba la opción de enviar una carta para mantenerlos al tanto de su estado.

Llevaba un abrigo largo para taparse el vestido de novia, sus manos apretaban la carta que había encontrado escondido tras el cuadro de su primer esposo.

_Para Akane._

_Cuando leas esto, ya sabes por qué tus maridos mueren, cuando termines de leer esta carta espero que me perdones y me entiendas por qué lo hice._

_Antes de ti, ya estuve casado, nadie sabía nada por eso me fue fácil ocultarlo. Desde aquí comienza mi infierno._

_A mi primera esposa, la ame con todo el corazón, cuando me case me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra, aun puedo recordar ese bello momento cuando entro a la iglesia con su velo cubriendo el rostro me podía imaginar mi cara de embobado._

_Me hizo tan feliz al darme el sí, quería gritar en ese momento, estaba llenó de felicidad. Esa felicidad me tapó lo mal que estaba ella. Fui un torpe, cada día ella perdía el brillo en sus ojos, su piel se ponía pálida y su sonrisa se perdía cada día._

_Hasta que ella ya no se podía levantar de la cama, su muerte fue misteriosa, no tenia marca de muertes, nada. _

_Tenía miedo, hice algo terrible, la enterré en la casa, por eso siempre en el patio hay unas flores hermosas y siempre me gustaba estar ahí. ¿Recuerdas que pasaba horas mirando ese lugar? Bueno ahí está la tumba de ella._

_Cuando averigüé porque murió, comencé averiguar y encontré historias reales de personas que les ocurrían lo mismos. Esos parásitos se encuentras en las plumas de los animales y los matan lentamente y sin dejar rastro porque le van chupando la sangre. _

_¿Sabes por qué aquella puerta la pinte de negro? Porque encontraba que cada vez que entraba sentía que esas eran las puertas del infierno. _

_Mi infierno eran esos malditos bichos. _

_Muchas veces me intente matar, para estar junto a ella, pero era muy cobarde para hacerlo así que pensé que si moría de igual manera iba hacer menos doloroso. Cada día iba para allá y no sentía nada._

_Esta carta te le escribo antes de que nos casemos y me despido de ti, eres una persona muy linda e inteligente. Créeme que cuando te digo que sólo uno te merece y será ahí cuando descubras esta carta o descubras esos malditos parásitos porque harás hasta lo imposible para saber de que murieron._

_Me puedes llamar adivino pero sé que después de mi, habrán más esposos para ti, pero como ya te dije sólo uno sobrevivirá y será el que merezca tu amor._

_Querida Akane, espero que tomes una sabia decisión. Yo se que lo harás por eso fue que te elegí para que fueras mi esposa porque en tu mirada no vi ni una pisca de avaricia por eso te dejo todos mis bienes y lo sabrás ocupar con sumo cuidado._

_Discúlpame por todas las penas que tuviste que pasar._

_Me despido de ti con todo cariño._

La verdad siempre estuvo delante de ella, atrás de aquel cuadro que admiraba con tanta devoción.

Desde su posición podía ver que aun salía de su antiguo hogar, tal vez y encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer, era una buena oportunidad para empezar de cero pero dejando atrás a las personas que más quería.

Aunque también estaba presente la carta de Ryoga, ella no se podía marchar aun sabiendo que poseía unos papeles muy importantes para el futuro de Ranma y su matrimonio.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

— ¡Akane!— gritó un hombre, que a lo lejos la había visto — ¡Akane, no te vayas! Baja de ahí o te voy a buscar— amenazó.

Quizás era algo del destino o simple coincidencia, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Tomó sus cosas y bajo del barco que momentos más tarde zarparía hacia el otro continente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En qué pensabas al quemar tu casa?— Gritó su amigo de la infancia —Toda tu familia está llorando, piensan que moriste.

—Lo sé— le pasó la carta que contenía la explicación del cadáver. Ukyo como Ryoga la leyeron y se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada —En las almohadas había unos parásitos que chupaban la sangre a mis esposos, eran grandes, por su muerte era rápida.

— ¿Cómo nunca te diste cuenta?— preguntó Ukyo, aun sorprendida.

—Antes de que consumáramos el matrimonio yo me encerraba en el baño para prepararme, pero se mi iba la noción del tiempo y cuando salía tenían un pulso muy bajo o ya estaban muerto.

Ninguno podía creer la historia que contaba Akane, era salida de un cuento de terror.

—Esos bichos se encuentras en las plumas de los animales, por eso llegaron ahí— su mente como su cuerpo ya no tenían la fuerza para resistir algo más, se le notaba más cansada, que fue visto por los otros dos.

—Iremos a mi casa, luego pensaremos que haremos—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo el pueblo supo del accidente y la muerte de Akane, pero nadie sabía el motivo por el que se había quemado viva y comenzaban hacer especulaciones y con eso se crearon rumores que se volvieron incontrolables.

Los Tendo que lamentaban la partida de ella, tampoco entendía ese acto de locura. Por primera vez hicieron caso omiso a los rumores que se formaban alrededor de ellos.

Mientras los Saotomes no se le veian tan afectados pero al que más se le veía era a Raito que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su madre. En tanto Ranma, no lloró pero sus ojos se opacaron y una profunda tristeza inundo su alma que no fue pasada por alto sino que Keyko se dio cuenta de ello.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y todos decidieron irse a sus casas. Ya en ellas en la hora de la cena pasó tan callada y lúgubre porque nadie tenía que contar o decir algo.

Todos se fueron a dormir excepto la prometida de Ranma y la madre, comenzaron una charla trivial para romper ese silencio que se había formado hace unos minutos atrás.

Pero una duda asalta la menta de la jovencita y sin más la soltó para que esta fuera respondida.

— ¿Por qué odia Akane?— una pregunta que tomó inesperada a Nodoka y que pensaba muy bien, no era que ella la odiara sino al contrario, la estimaba pero los rumores que se formaban alrededor de la Tendo le hacían desconfiar.

—No, no la odio. Como sabes a ella le decían Viuda Negra, ya que sus esposos morían casi inmediatamente. Nunca le tome mucha importancia, pero cuando mi Ranma, en aquella fiesta, puso sus ojos en Akane me preocupe, él es mi primer hijo y tenía miedo de que le matara— ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente, era absurdo tenerle odio a ese jovencita —No me alegra su muerte, ya que fue mi yerna, y la estime un tiempo, pero creo que ella en el fondo es una buena jovencita.

Termino de hablar la mujer mayor, quizás si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias y no en esos cuchicheos de calle, la había podido aceptar como yerna. Después de todo no era tan mala como esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había cerrado los ojos para intentar descansar, ya que sus parpados le pesaban demasiado, y sintió un mundo de relajación que nunca había sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir plácidamente sin esas horribles pesadillas de la muerte de su esposo. Ahora que conocía la verdad y su mente se había aclarado, todo era muy sencillo.

Unas cuantas horas descansada en esa mullida cama, le habían hecho de maravilla y ahora con la mente más despejada podía ver claramente las cosas que tendría que realizar.

En la sala de estar se encontraba Ukyo y Ryoga de lo más cariñosos, ya que ahora eran pareja, ella al entrar ahí pudo sentir que el ambiente era de puro romanticismo y le dio un poco de nerviosismo interrumpirlos pero no fue necesario ya que la otro mujer la había visto.

—Hola Akane— dijo efusivamente la chica — ¿Dormiste bien?

No se conocían y ella la trataba como si fueran amigas intimas, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba.

—Ryoga me la presentas— le ordenó Akane que lo miró con enojo y que terminara de poner esa cara de bobo enamorado.

—Sí. Ella es Ukyo mi novia, la chica de que te hable— y le tomó fuertemente la mano.

Si bien era cierto que entre la Tendo y el Hibiki tenían un lazo de amistad demasiado fuerte, que se fue creando con los años, le era importante para él si ella le daba la aprobación a su novia, más que la de su madre.

Akane la miró de pies a cabeza, sonrojando un poco a Ukyo –que no entendía el comportamiento– lo medito bien y llegó a una conclusión.

—Espero que a este torpe le hagas feliz, ya que fuiste la única mujer que logro que se quedara en un solo lugar, ni yo lo logré— dijo algo defrauda, pero su carácter cambio a uno alegre.

—Gracias Akane, lo cuidare muy bien— ambos sonrieron y él no pudo más que sonrojarse y llorar en un rincón porque le creían que no se podía cuidar solo. Algo de eso era cierto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de los Tendo, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, pero ninguno hablaba, no tenían ganas. Cada uno se reprochaba por los errores, que hasta ahora habían notado, que cometieron con Akane.

La madre de las tres hijas, lloraba en silencio, tenía los ojos hinchados y daba hipadas de vez en cuando.

Se lamentaba tanto haberla obligado a casarse tantas veces que no vio lo que le produjo mal, sólo quería ganar con su rival-amiga Colagne. Por fin podía ver todo con claridad, ese era un capricho de ella misma, tenía que haber dejado tranquila a su hija menor y que ella hubiera decidido cuando quería casarse y con quien.

Su mente fue a un recuerdo de ella.

"—_Me casare cuando me enamore_— _dijo con fortaleza en su voz._"

Si la hubiera escuchado en ese momento y hubiera dejado que ella misma decidiera quien fuera su primer esposo. Su llanto empeoro, pero nadie de la familia le tomó atención, ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos propios.

A los minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta, una mujer de ya entrada edad se hizo presente en la sala donde todos se encontraban reunidos.

Ninguno dijo nada, sino que esperaban que la recién llegada hablara.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que pudo decir, ella también conocía Akane desde pequeña y le era muy desagradable la perdida.

Una madre ya con cargo de conciencia hizo que su enojo aumentara con facilidad.

— ¿¡Lo sientes! ¡Sabes que por nuestra absurda pelea llevamos al precipicio de la muerte a mi niña!— se levantó de su asiento de un salto y la encaro — ¡No vengas a disculparte! ¡Mejor lárgate!— apuntando hacia la puerta de salida.

—Lo sé, ¿pero no crees que me siento mal?— no pudo aguantar las lagrimas —La conocía de pequeña y para mi es una tristeza aun más sabiendo que fue nuestra culpa.

Colagne nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos más profundos en público pero esta vez, la tristeza que le inundo el corazón era muy fuerte y necesitaba desahogarse de una vez. De las veces que quería llorar y no pudo.

Ambos se miraron y la madre de las Tendo, pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga que no había mentira alguna, así que calmándose la abrazó dándole un hombro donde llorar.

Por fin esa amistad-rivalidad se podía dar por acaba y dar paso solamente a una gran amistad por ambas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había tomado la decisión de quedarse, pero aún le quedaban asuntos que resolver como el de su familia, la carta de Ryoga y que haría después.

Ya era más de media noche, y Akane caminaba sigilosamente por las calles para no ser descubierta, llevaba una gran capucha que tapaba su cabeza. No le fue difícil llegar a la casa de sus padres, entró al igual que un ladrón, sin hacer ruido.

Para ser bastante tarde todos aun seguían levantados, ya que ninguno podía dormir. Para Akane le fue más fácil que todos estuvieran reunidos en la sala de estar, aunque no contaba que se encontrara Colagne, aun así entró.

A todos los presente se le salió el alma por la boca al verla ahí, se miraron entre sí para ver si era juego de sus mentes tan cansadas.

—Hola familia y Colagne— dio una sonrisa ya que no sabía que más hacer y porque todos le miraban sorprendido, aunque eso era comprensible.

— ¿T-Tú estabas muerta?— titubeo Nabiki. Ella estaba sorprendida porque al ser una mujer extremadamente calculador y una persona de difícil demostrar sentimientos.

—No estoy muerta y le explicare por qué….

Así comenzó con la explicación, les costó de entender pero Nabiki le apoyó que había leído una vez sobre esos parásitos pero eran muy raros. También comento sobre el cadáver y de quien era.

— ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?— como siempre su hermana mayor era tan suspicaz como siempre y no dejaba pasar nada por alto.

—Pensaba irme lejos. Es mejor que nadie sepa que estoy viva….

— ¿Y Raito? Ese pequeño cuando supo murió en vida. Tienes que hablar con él— le ordenó su hermana.

—Ya lo tengo todo planeado, Ryoga le envié una carta a Raito y a Ranma.

Todos sabían que cuando Akane se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja no había poder divino que le hicieran cambiar de opinión, así que aunque les dolieran tendrían que dejarla ir. Confiaban que esa decisión fuera la correcta.

Ella ya había hecho todo lo que tenía pensado y miró por última vez a su familia y la visitante con la mirada se despidió de todos pero la café mirada de Nabiki de reproche le dio entender que no debería unir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había entregado las cartas correspondientes. Al de ojos azules se la entregó sin disimulo pero al niño de ojos negros se la pasó con sumo cuidado de que el mayor no se diera cuenta de la acción.

Ryoga le comentaba a Ranma que la carta entregada fue escrita por Akane antes de su muerte, pero le hiso unos gestos al pequeño para que entendiera que ese dato iba dirigidos para él también.

Raito que hace momentos atrás había parado de llorar, pensando que Akane aun seguiría viva en los corazones mientras se le recordara; eso le dijo su madre. Había visto al joven que le entregó la carta y le odiaba porque por la culpa de él, su hermano y su amiga se había separado en cierta forma.

Apretó la carta que la había guardado inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, entendió que nadie tenía que leer su contenido y con un bufido de aburrimiento al seguir escuchando la absurda pelea que tenías ambos hombre entró a su casa para dirigirse a su cuarto y encerrarse.

.

.

Una vez allí, se encerró con seguro para que nadie le molestara o le diera tiempo de esconder tan preciado papel.

Con inseguridad rompió unas de las orillas, sus manos temblaban y con cuidado sacó el papel que estaba prolijamente doblado en tres partes, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leerla.

"_Para Raito._

_Estimado pequeño, se que tienes que estar destrozado por dentro pero créeme que yo lo estoy aun más. Puedo recordar nuestros momentos vividos juntos desde que nos conocimos hasta el momento que me miraban con tus ojos color negro al entrar a la iglesia._

_Te confieso, que en ese momento, un miedo se inundaba mi corazón y mi alma pero al verte ahí sonriendo como cada día lo haces me dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante._

_El incendio fue para matar a mi maldito pasado, cuando me dejaron en el altar supe como mis maridos morían y tuve que borrar todo recuerdo de ellos para seguir con mi futuro tranquila._

_Lo que te diré no es fácil, pero estoy viva, el cuerpo que encontraron no era mío sino de una mujer. No te puedo relatar mucho la historia pero tendrás que ahorrarte las preguntas para cuando nos veamos._

_Raito, mi pequeño inventor, me voy del continente, es mi oportunidad para ser feliz realmente aunque no tengas a las personas más importante a mi lado se que estarán en mi corazón._

_Este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego._

_Espero que no me olvides porque yo nunca lo hare. Con cariño Akane_"

Sabía que la carta no era una broma porque reconoció la caligrafía de ella, de su amiga. Por una parte le alegraba de que no estuviera muerta y por otra le entristecía saber que no la vería por un buen tiempo.

Recordó que había enviado dos cartas, una para él y otra para Ranma ¿Qué diría la segunda?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus miradas chocaban y echaban chispas, a lo lejos se encontraba Ukyo que no se hacía nada por detener una posible pelea, con una gota en la sien recorriéndole.

"_Se comportan como niños pequeños_" pensó la castaña.

— ¡Nos vemos!— gritó Ryoga, aun recordaba al sujeto que lo había encontrado en una posición muy inadecuada a Akane y a él, aun se reía cuando Ranma se había puesto celoso. En parte se sentía culpable por romper la relación entre ellos. —Espero que te cases pronto— lo dijo con cierta sorna, ya que sabía el contenido de aquel sobre.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente, últimamente la gente se estaba volviendo muy loca. Fue su pensamiento antes de entras a la casa y disponerse de leer la carta.

Se sentó en unas de las sillas del comedor, para su suerte tanto su padre como su madre se habían ido a dormir, supuso que su hermano estaba en su habitación y Keyko, ella no la había visto desde que había terminando de cenar.

Otro suspiro escapo de su garganta, últimamente suspiraba demasiado más de lo que a él le gustaría.

Del sobre sacó unos cuantos papeles, que no lo entendió a la primera y entre medio de eso había una pequeña carta escrita por Akane, así que inmediatamente se puso a leerla.

"_Para Ranma._

_Sé que no te querías casar, por dar tu palabra, también sé que te querías casar con amor. Encontré la forma de que tú matrimonio sea disuelto._

_En los papales que te adjunte explica claramente que Keyko está casada con otro hombre, esa persona aun está viva y por lo que supe la está buscando. Si aun decide casarte con ella te informo que tu matrimonio no será válido hasta que tu prometida se separe de su primer esposo._

_Espero que hagas lo correcto._

_Con cariño Akane._"

Con enojó apretó la carta que estaba en su poder, se sentía utilizado. Por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de golpear a alguien para liberar su enojo. Pero primero tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas con su prometida.

Como si el cielo lo estuviera escuchando, ella entró por la puerta muy despacio. Pero se congeló al tener la fría mirada de Ranma penetrándole como dagas en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?— su cara era de serenidad, comparada a la de momentos antes — ¡Estas casada y aun así no me dijiste!— gritó, en eso sus padre bajaron corriendo al escuchar el grito pero no quisieron intervenir.

—Ranma… yo…— ella temblaba bajo el gran cuerpo del hombre, no podía decir nada coherente, el terror la embargaba todo su ser.

— ¡Contesta maldita sea!— le agarró de sus hombros y la zamarreó de forma violenta. — ¡Por tú culpa, ahora no estoy con Akane! ¡Por tú culpa está muerta!— sus palabras salieron sin ser pensadas pero era lo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo crees que llegue aquí?— se quitó las manos de él de encima y se acomodó su vestido. Al no escuchar respuesta siguió —Ella me trajo hasta aquí. ¿O acaso creías que yo vine porque quise? No sé como supo de tu promesa y menos quien le contó— en ese momento miró a la madre de los Saotomes imaginando que había sido ella.

—Si hubieras dicho antes que estabas casada con otro, Akane no estaría muerta….

— ¿¡Por qué no las vas a buscar! ¡Si esa está viva!— le gritó, porque siempre supo que su amor no estaba con ella sino con la Tendo, y por eso la odiaba.

— ¿Q-qué….?

—Si no me crees anda verlo tú mismo, pero te advierto una sola cosa si sales de por esa puerta te puedes ir olvidando de mi— sentencio Keyko.

Ranma miró a su madre y le dio una clara señal de apoyo al igual que los otros integrantes de la familia.

Sin esperar mucho salió corriendo imaginando en donde estaría ahora Akane, pero a su espalda escucho a su ex-prometida gritando su nombre. Ya no le importaba, ahora sólo le interesaba encontrarla y por fin estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane ya se había despido de su familia, su amigo Ryoga y la novia de este y de Raito a través de la carta.

Compró un boletó alguna lugar, no estaba segura del paradero del barco pero para ella era mejor no saberlo. Esperó alrededor de quince minutos, avisaron a los pasajeros que el barco zarparía pronto.

Tomó sus maletas y se encaminó, pero unos brazos le detuvieron el andar. El hombre que estaba detrás de ella acomodó su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro y con tranquilidad respiro el aroma que desprendía la mujer.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— aun con su abrazo firme, le acaricio, con la punto de la nariz la oreja. Ella se estremeció con el contacto de sus pieles.

—Déjame ir— le suplicó, deseaba no llorar, mostrarse fuerte en ese momento —el barco zarpara en cualquier momento.

—No te irás, hasta que me respondas una pregunta— la a sujetó más fuerte dándole a entender que no se iría tan fácil, ella dificultosamente se giró para mirarlo a la cara y así poder responder a todas sus preguntas.

— ¿Prométeme que cuando tu pregunta me dejaras ir?— Ranma con dificultad asintió y dio un leve sí.

Ella aun en los brazos de él, mientras que el joven formulaba la pregunta en su mente.

El Saotome miró a los ojos de Akane y con su voz ronca y aterciopelada le susurró —Aquella noche donde nos juntamos en cuerpo y alma…— ella se sonrojó y a él le encantó esa acción le hacía verse más tierna —…te dije que te amaba, se que el sentimiento en mutuo entonces ¿te casas conmigo?

Abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas y comenzó a jugar con la vestimenta de Ranma, no se hubiera imaginado nunca que él le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, pero tenía que ser realista ella haría ese viaje para despejar su mente completamente.

—No, no puedo— se garró a las prendas de él —Hago este viaje para aclarar mi mente, necesito alejarme de todos….

—Si es el medio a que yo muera, asumo el riesgo— agrego valientemente, pero no se dejaría dar por vencido si tenía la mínima posibilidad de retenerla a su lado

Ella soltó una risa —eso ya lo solucione, no habrán más muertes. Pero necesito hacer esto sola.

Avisaron que quedaban dos minutos para salir del puerto. Akane se separó de los brazos del hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco.

— ¡Prométeme que volverás!— le gritó — ¡Prométeme que no te enamoraras de nadie!— sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de dolor —Prométeme que me amaras por siempre como yo lo hare— lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

Sabía que aquel viaje que haría ella era lo mejor, lo vio en sus ojos, había un torbellino de sentimientos que tendría que resolver sola, aunque le doliera lo acepta con mucho dolor.

Vio al barco alejarse lentamente, guardaba la esperanza de que la viera un día y se quedaría con él para siempre.

.

.

Así, la _**viuda negra**_, se marchó dejando su pueblo natal para conocer otras tierras. Dejando atrás lo que más quería pero sabiendo que algún día no muy lejano ella regresaría; porque no era un _adiós_ sino que era un _hasta luego._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Luego de tanto tiempo, casi seis meses, termino el fic. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que escribí el primer capítulo.

Disculparme a todos los lectores que me dejaron comentarios pasados y le dije que el día lunes lo iba a publicar pero no se pudo, ya que toda la semana tuve con pruebas. Perdón.

No sé si habrá epilogo, no creo. Tengo otros proyectos que realizar entre eso está "Vuelta al Infierno" que le re-editare para ponerle más sangre y todo eso y el otro, bueno eso es una sorpresa que estoy trabajando.

Jesi Saotome: No te preocupes, gracias por todos los comentarios. Aquí el tan esperado final.

Espero que le haya gustado, gracias por seguir el fic en la oscuridad de sus hogares, cuídense, nos veremos pronto. Bye


End file.
